Eye of the Storm
by kateofallpeople
Summary: An invitation to an ancient journey. A pair of unexpected allies. Long months,  hot nights, and the reason Hermione would choose to trust Draco with her life, over Harry. Danger, deceit, discovery, and firewhiskey. M/language, smut, mild violence. on hold
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Number two in my string of new stories today - I'll likely do two more. If you like this, review/add an alert and check out my others. Check out my profile, it briefly explains why I'm posting nearly five new fics in a single night. Brief summary here, and I mean sort of brief because I want you to know what's going on without giving anything away - Hermione receives a letter informing her that she's been chosen to participate in a great adventure - a competition, rewarding more gold than shttinge could possibly need. With her parents dead and their muggle money not converting into very much in the wizarding world, she could really use the prize. She knows nothing about the competition until she brings it up at work - but after research, still knows nothing about it but what she's heard by word of mouth. When she arrives at the specified meeting place she sees Harry, Ginny, and Draco. Her choice of team mate shocks everyone except herself and Harry. Why is that? When gates descend, trapping them in, they are informed that they have accepted the challenge, and that if they do not finish, they'll lose their magic. This competition is now more serious than anyone believed, especially when Hermione begins falling for her team mate and the secrets behind her and Harry's three year hatrid are revealed. **

**That's all I can tell you, I guess. Even that doesn't do the fic justice, but you'll just have to read and see ! The first bit is kind of a tricky flashback, I'll admit - I don't like how it turned out, I guess - but it is necessary background information that would have been impossible to fit in otherwise. Thanks guys **

**

* * *

**

_The tips of his fingers are rough - I don't know why this is surprising. He does the lifting, the moving, the manly work - while I cook. It's been like this for months now, I suppose. Perhaps it's the firewhiskey - oh, who am I kidding, of course it's that - but despite the hazy veil over my vision and my judgement, I see only one thing - those eyes, those emerald eyes that have intrigued me since the day we met. Or, technically, since I first saw him on the front page of the Daily Prophet, a snowy white owl being given to him by Hagrid. Those days seem so far away - so innocent. We really had no idea then, what we'd be getting into now._

_Harry's rented a tiny, one-room flat in muggle London, and I've been staying with him while I try to search for my parents anywhere in Australia. I think of the flat, white and nearly empty, as he lays me down on the bed, smiling into my mouth while he kisses me. He does it every time, and I have never loved it more than today. I'm not even wearing clothes - just his usual, too-big-for-me white shirt over my own underwear. We've been holed up in here since just a few days after the end of the war, hiding from the press under disguises in muggle areas, watching films or just seeing the sights. It's remarkable, really - we both go into the wizarding world knowing nobody, and find each other. We were just best friends, once. Even that seems far away - innocent. Ron left us during the hunt for Horcruxes and never returned - to this day, the only communication anyone's gotten from him was a letter to his mother, telling her he'd be back in a few months, he needed to make a name for himself besides being Harry's famous sidekick. I always wanted to tell him he was more than that - much more especially to me - but never got the chance. Harry and I, without warning or guilt, fell for each other. His only hold on his past was Ginny, but she'd been in a magically irreparable coma since Hogwarts left for Christmas break and was attacked on the train. He fell out of love with her by February - we sort of believe that his love was driven by his want to keep her safe. But in a coma, she was safer than out. It was inevitable, really. Two hormonal young adults, desperation, lost loves - we couldn't have stopped it if we tried. And we didn't, really. _

_He towers over me, confident and strong as Ron never would have been. I don't have to experience it to know it - he let it be known in his lack of guts to ask me out, even to the Yule Ball all those years ago. His loss. Harry smiles down at me now, but there's something in his eyes that nobody else has ever seen in them - a cross between a love this tender and a lust this strong can only be felt once. I think I read it in a muggle novel my mother gave me when I was younger - foolish book really, except for the message. _

_You really only have one true love. And in Harry, I think I've found mine. _

**MORE THAN THREE YEARS LATER**

Six AM. Another alarm. Another day that shouldn't be happening.

Hermione rolled over to find the other side of her bed just as she expected - empty, still mostly made beside her. Her Healers robes lay freshly pressed from the night before just on the foot of that side, the left side. She knew her house elf, Nada - paid - would be starting breakfast any moment. She'd hired her for mornings she couldn't bring herself to rise from bed, and the young elf had wept at the prospect of being paid. As if on cue, Hermione heard the slight gurgle of her coffeemaker - muggle machine, of course - prepare her two cups of coffee. One for now, one to bring to work. With no one else to make coffee for in the mornings, she'd had to actually search for a small enough coffee maker. Her single blue toothbrush would be in the top left hole in the plain white toothbrush holder in her bathroom. She'd contemplated buying one with only two spots - but somehow, seeing the spot where only one more could have completed it was ultimately depressing.

She moved her legs beneath the sheet, nearly cursing when she felt the cool movement of fabric against her bare skin. It would have been nice to wake up paralyzed. Maybe they could put her out of her monotonous life, then. What was not monotonous, however, was the arrival of a second owl after her usual delivery of the Daily Prophet. This one was large, and pitch black. A stranger owl she'd never seen in her life, and a stranger letter, she'd never read.

* * *

"Healer Dobbes? Could I have a word?"

"Certainly, Granger. Please, come in."

She'd come to her supervisor's office on a whim. The slightly older man sitting behind the desk in front of her, his tan-blonde hair growing nearly into his eyes again.

"You need a haircut."

"And you look like you could use a drink." He winked in her direction, knowing she would spurn his advances again - she'd done so every time, and he was the only one who knew exactly why.

"I came to ask about a letter that arrived this morning - I've done a little research and can't find anything about it. It's a competition, I-"

"Merlin, no." He saw her drop the deep purple envelope onto his desk and clutched at his chest, his breathing growing rapid. "You know what this is?"

"That's what I was trying to say, I don't. It's very odd, really, just instructions to arrive at a certain destination, what to bring, and when to be there. I don't know-"

"Hermione, you must listen very carefully. You have the rest of the day off. Let me explain this to you quickly, you can't be late to this. Wizards began receiving these letters early in the eighth century, unsure of what the instructions meant. As years have passed, only a few things have been confirmed about these letters. They come from a secret organization, we believe, thats only purpose is to challenge the smartest, most powerful, and most influential wizards of their time. This challenge is held only every fifty or sixty years - long enough for whoever it is to pick and choose very carefully who he wishes to include in the next batch - and lasts months, at the shortest. The meetings are secret - those who read the contents without receiving their own are cursed - I won't touch it for that reason. Not everyone returns, but some who do return with immeasurable riches - gold beyond your wildest dreams. Wizards rarely speak of it, which is why you probably never heard - you were muggleborn, correct? There are usually only whispers, I never thought I'd see it in my lifetime..."

"What on earth are you talking about? Surely there's a history of something like this somewhere..."

"That's the problem - the victors, those who live - are forbidden to speak of it, or they'll face the same fate as those who don't finish. We've never found out what happens to them."

"Healer Dobbes, please, you must be joking - I've only gotten this letter this morning and it's telling me I've got to be in Egypt by morning!"

"Take a Portkey - inform the Ministry, I'm sure they'd allow it for something as prestigious as this. Go, Hermione, and pack what you need - a map, perhaps? Gold? I have no idea!"

Her usually suave boss had lost all sense of calmness, instead taking on a feverish, frightened appearance - a look she hadn't seen since before the war ended. At the thought of the time, there was a pang in her chest...

"Whatever you do, don't be late. I've heard terrible things happen to those who don't arrive - terrible. I'm assuming you have a ministry contact after the war - Shacklebolt himself, perhaps? I can't delay you any longer. Go!"

She didn't hesitate. Hermione had found one thing that many knew about that she didn't - something she couldn't even begin to fathom. And she'd only been told to fear it.

Within eight hours, she was staring down an Egyptian sunset, a bag slung over her shoulder and a proper pair of muggle hiking boots on her feet. Whatever this was, she'd been chosen for it. And with the mundane life she'd been living for the past three years, two months, and seventeen days - she was ready for anything.

* * *

Firstly, she saw Neville. He wasn't the oddest person she could have found in the mix, of course, but the amount that he'd changed since they all left Hogwarts was almost shocking - gone was the pudgy, awkward boy from their youth - Neville now stood over six feet tall, well muscled, and grinning.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"In the flesh. Neville, you're..."

"Different. So I've heard. I've actually been deep in Venezuela, doing research with Luna and her husband. She's pregnant, you know."

"I knew about Venezuela, but Luna, Pregnant? I haven't really..."

"Talked to anyone? I heard. Ron disappeared and Harry..."

"Did what he did. Yes." She just now noticed that his leg was awfully straight. "What's wrong with your leg?"

He grinned again, shaking his head slightly. "Biggest venomous tentacula I've ever seen. Nearly a hundred feet tall, a hundred and fifty wide. I just wanted to get a sample - would have gotten eaten, if Luna hadn't remembered exactly where to hit one to paralyze it for a bit - took a leaf sample as big as my arse and ran."

Hermione couldn't remember laughing like this. Was it that obvious? Neville gave her a sad little smile. Yes, it was. "So it hurt you, I'm assuming."

"Removed my bones from my leg with it's teeth. This isn't my real foot - thats where the bones came out from. I could go more into detail, but people usually faint. Luna sat on the edge of my hospital bed eating popsicles and saltines - together - until I woke up."

"Good to know her pregnancy cravings are just as weird as she has always been." Neville laughed now too, but then looked as if something caught in his throat. He went silent, but Hermione couldn't read the look on his face - a struggle between dislike and acceptance, it almost seemed. Then he let out a little grin. "D-Draco."

"Neville. How's Venezuela?"

Hermione spun on her heel to find herself at face level with Draco Malfoy's wide, strong chest. "What on earth are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"The same as you. Being intelligent, powerful, resourceful, charitable, and ultimately confused. I've only heard stories from my parents. I'm assuming you don't read the papers much."

This shocked her. Of course she had - his face had been on as many covers as Harry's had while they were young - his parents had been taken to Azkaban before they could sign their fortune over to him. He'd been left penniless - but had spent his time doing what he could to right the wrongs he'd done in his youth. Rumor had it, he had personally influenced the ministry to allow Neville, Luna, and her husband to go on their expedition in the first place.

"Neville will bow out - as few are allowed to do - because of injury. That leaves one less of us from Hogwarts."

Hermione nearly froze. Surely, _he_ wouldn't be here, he couldn't... she'd had this idea that she could escape from his memory over these next few months. "Malfoy, who else is here?"

"I can't believe you're asking me over Neville..."

"Draco. Who is it?"

"Me. Yourself. Neville. And soon to be wed Harry and Ginny Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Clearing one thing up - at the end of the last chapter, I stated Harry and Ginny were soon to be wed. For the sake of this story just being that much more angsty, I'm changing it to be that they're already married, though recently. You'll see why much later in the story, it's important! This chapter begins right where the last left off. Enjoy!**

"Draco, I've endured a few years of childhood - and physical torture - on your part in the past years, but if you're joking with me right now to get a reaction, it's going to be the worst thing you've ever done, I-"

He raised his hand, smiling briefly before lowering his eyes to hers again. "You were saying? I was waving to Harry. If you've the intent of not being noticed by him, you're too late. However, we can move now if you so choose. Neville?"

Before they could move, however, the cavern seemed to dim until it was black as night, and a voice shook the walls, a bright halo of light then shining down from seemingly the middle of the great stone ceiling.

_"Those of you who have entered this cave have each received invitations to the legendary Challenge. In time, more will become known to you, but for now we must weed out those who deem themselves unfit. Those who wish to do so, stand beyond the entrance of the cave. All who choose to accept, walk towards the center of the room, within the light." _

Draco stepped forward, towards the light, and Neville walked out towards the wall. She watched him, but he only pointed in the direction Draco was heading, into the light. "Hermione, go!" She did as she was told, getting as close into the group as she could. Her pack kept her from inching forward any farther when the very walls began to shake around them, and enormous wrought-iron gates seemed to appear from nowhere over the opening to the cave, while two new passageways opened on the opposite end_. _Neville, whose injuries kept him even from work, gave her a last wave before turning around and very nearly sprinting away from the meeting place. The population of the cave seemed to erupt in whispers, finding themselves forced down one of two unknown paths.

_"Those of you who have remained - welcome. You have been selected from the entire wizarding population for your intelligence and your aptitude in one of many areas - science, spellcasting, research,__dueling, among others. Your magical growth has been carefully watched over, by people you may see every day or some who are hidden so well you'd never recognize them. There are three things you will be told about the challenge now, and three you will be told as soon as you complete the first task, ensuring your participation in the challenge continues. The rewards are more than you can imagine, and the consequences for quitting without finishing are equally as terrible. The three pieces of the puzzle are these - firstly, that this entire challenge is to be done in teams of two, unless a specific task states otherwise. Secondly, that you should consider this challenge to be a life or death situation - it is. Thirdly, that in the most unsuspecting partners, you may find a better chance at completing the challenge. Choose your partners now." _

The message at first sounded cryptic, but was actually simple. The best of the wizarding world was in this cavern. There was a great reward for those who won or finished, or either. They had to do it in teams. The challenge was very dangerous. And that they should pick someone they normally wouldn't. The choice was clear - not that she really had any other option. She'd only taken a step before she heard a too-familiar voice call her name.

"Hermione!" She saw Harry releasing Ginny's hand, stepping towards herself. She couldn't look away fast enough - the shock on Ginny's face, and then the disappointment and confusion when Hermione kept walking towards Draco, his pale self illuminated by the light overhead. He made eye contact with her and smiled, taking his own steps to close the distance between them.

"I thought you'd come around, Granger."

"If I'd have been stuck here with only Harry or Ginny, it would have been life or death - death, for one or both of us. I wouldn't normally choose you, we're both intelligent and resourceful and whatnot. You haven't called me a mudblood or any other offensive term or commented on the fact that I look like death and have as much fire in me as Aguamenti."

"I noticed you'd lost a little spunk, but wouldn't dare say anything. You'd probably curse me."

"If only I had the energy to do so. I'm weak, Draco. I shouldn't be doing this. I was only doing it to begin with to get over... never mind."

"Now I'm intrigued."

"Don't be. It's none of your business."

"You'll tell me in time. We're going to have a few months together - just us, our past, and our thoughts."

The statement intrigued her - when had Draco become so thoughtful? As if sensing that she was thinking this, Draco just smiled. The voice was heard again.

_"Pairs have been chosen. You've noticed by now that two paths have been opened - a fork in the road. Both offer benefits and problems, and you should think carefully. If you chose the left, you'll be lead into the wizarding town down the mountain, one you surely saw on your way to this spot. You'll be allowed an extra twelve hours to prepare, and will return at the end of the twelve hours and be allowed to continue. If you choose the path on the right, you forfeit the twelve hours preparation in exchange for a headstart. In addition, each team will receive a crate full of supplies - if you choose the left path, your crate will be smaller, but your trip to town should allow you to get the items you think may not be in the box. If you choose the right, you'll receive a full crate - but not be allowed the time to purchase items that may not be in the crate already. It will take at least two weeks before you're afforded the convenience of a town again. Choose now." _

At that moment, the whispers began to rise, and the light returned to the room. Draco placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and she was beginning to accept the fact that she didn't feel odd about it when he spoke.

"What did you pack?"

"Extra clothing, spare boots, emergency food if there's none available. A water source, my wand, a spare wand, and a few books in case we need them for reference. Also, a tent, though I admit it's rather small."

"Half a library and some camping gear? Appropriate. I brought clothing, a map that can locate wizarding towns, a water source as well, two collapsible brooms, a few shrunken bottles of my favorite firewhiskey, and a sort of locator... hard to explain. Plus, a small potion kit. Could definitely come in handy."

"Do you think we'll be alright then? I don't see what else we could need in the town."

"Neither do I. So, you choose the right?"

"I think that's best." As they turned to go, they saw most of the teams filing towards the left tunnel - apparently unprepared. Only they and two other teams of strangers followed the right tunnel. The first was a pair of younger men in their thirties, both physically fit and slightly scary looking. They were identical twins - a very expected team choice, but that was their own decision. The other was a team of a woman about twenty five and a man of about fifty, the woman seeming very powerful even at a glace, the man having a large pack with him, likely full of supplies. They didn't speak to each other. The end of the tunnel drew near, and the teams could see the desert ahead of them - wind whipping sand everywhere in a violent sandstorm. As they stepped out, all went to Hell. Hermione nearly fell over from the force of the wind, until Draco caught her and held onto her arm, steadying her.

"Watch it, Granger! I can't be saving you like this the whole time!"

She nodded, shielding her face and looking around. "Draco, d'you see that? Towards the North?"

Draco turned and saw it - an old wooden shack, nearly covered by a mountain of sand. He nodded. "We're going to apparate."

He turned on the spot, bringing Hermione with him. She immediately became sick, thankfully in a direction that would blow it away from them.

"I'm sorry, Draco, it's been two years since I've done that... lost touch, I'm afraid."

He only nodded, opening the door and pushing her ahead of him. It was pitch black inside, except for a pulsing blue light around a chair - a Portkey. In the quiet, they took a breath - Draco's hand still lingering on Hermione's arm. She sighed.

"The others - those who waited. They won't make it here in time, it'll be buried in the sand by the time they leave."

"I know. I don't know how they're going to find it, or anything. But we've got to get a move on - see if you can look around for any clues, before we leave."

They separated, searching the shack. It was the same layer of wood on the outside as the in, and sand seeped through the cracks in the walls slowly, covering everything in a fine dust. Upon nearly wiping clear a desk in the corner, Hermione came upon a few identical stacks of paper. She picked one up, rushing to Draco. "I found these - there's loads of them. About one for every team. What's this symbol, here? It's not a rune, I can't quite tell..."

She pointed to a hand-drawn symbol in the top center of the page - it was a long line, intersected at a diagonal by three shorter lines going towards the bottom right. At the end of each of the three short lines was a small circle. The entire thing was surrounded by a crudely drawn egg shape.

"I don't know - I've never seen this before either. What's all that say? I recognize those as runes..."

Draco was right - the rest was indeed written in runes. Hermione scanned through it once, then took a little time translating it out loud for him.

"It's difficult to translate, because of the nature, but... I think I've got it. It says to not take the most obvious path that lays itself out for you - it's a trap. It will... only take you farther from where you intend to go. There's something in here about needing to make six coins - how on earth do we make coins? - out of rock and picture - perhaps the symbol at the top of the page? I think that's it. It says the first coin will be used to get us to the first clue - we'll be spoken to when we find... it's home. Where could it be at home? The last bit, oh there it is! It returns home when it is placed in the temple of Amon-Re. That's an egyptian god! I know where it is, I've been to the site on Holiday with my parents when I was a child. Amon-Re... Draco, Amon-Re was the result of a combination of two gods."

"And?"

"It's ironic, really. Amon was a god on his own, at first - he was very popular to those who believed in his abilities, his being a god, in the town of the Pharaoh of the time. He was a protector of the weak."

"So, he was you essentially?"

"I wasn't exactly popular, but yes. Then there's Re - he's more difficult to understand. He changes depending on his interaction with the light and the dark. He's very powerful, influential. He supposedly created everything - he was known for growth and change."

"If you read into it that way, I'm sure we see the parallels."

"It's just something to keep in mind - where Amon was wildly popular, Re was worshipped differently. They were very different gods. But together, they signified wind, fertility, and secrets."

"The wind is obvious. Fertility is not a subject I'd like to breach with you at the moment. And secrets, we each have a number. I'll remember that. Might relate to the teams bit. You said you knew where the temple was? Do you remember it enough to apparate?"

"I remember a little center not a hundred yards from it - it'll work. Grab hold of my arm." Draco did as he was told, and in the next moment they were standing before a large temple. It was already nearing night, the light beginning to fade from the sky. Those who followed wouldn't be here for hours - and not all of them could read runes, either. Some would be lead to the portkey, which would just take them farther from here. Draco caught his breath, Hermione refrained from getting sick again. They began walking towards the temple, silent for the first half.

"Hermione - we'll take the coin in, get the instructions. We'll follow them to the first place, and then we'll set up camp. I don't want to tire us out on the first day, everyone could catch up too quickly if we sleep in tomorrow. We've still got a few hours ahead of us. You said you had a tent?"

"Yes, it should fit the both of us. It's just a muggle tent, I'm not sure of the spell for enlarging one like this."

"It's fine - we'll keep warm. If you don't mind my sleeping beside you."

"I don't have the energy to insist against it. I guess not."

They'd reached the outer limits - Hermione and Draco looked at each other, stepping forward together. As soon as they did, a sort of wave of magic seemed to shoot through them - there was something magical here.

"That was odd." Draco shrugged, leading Hermione slightly. She nodded in agreement, the paper still in her hand, tucked into her pocket. They still hadn't found a way to forge coins, but she had an idea. When they reached the center of the temple, Hermione spotted a large circle traced lightly into the sand.

"It's here. We've got to set a coin inside. Draco, I've got an idea. The coin needed to be of stone - there's stone around us, but I have a feeling it's protected - that wave of magic could have been part of it. I think there's a way to create pieces from the sand."

"With heat? I was thinking something similar. We'd have to use heat and something to bind it, I guess. Perhaps a little water. If not, the sand could just turn to glass."

"Exactly." Hermione removed what looked like the head of a sink from a pocket of her pack. Draco nodded. She opened it, and a trickle of water fell onto the sand at their feet. Draco stooped down, drawing circles in the muddy sand with an incantation. He looked up at her. "Do the honors?"

"You can. I don't... I'm a little nervous right now. I couldn't stay still."

He turned back to the mud, flicking his wrist slightly at six small circles. As he did, they seemed to shrink up, hardening into small, flat stones.

"They're perfect. I know a spell to transfer the shape to them." Hermione bent down, setting the paper beside the first coin. She took out her own wand.

_Replicus. Waddiwassi. _She made a copy of the shape, then unstuck it from the page. With another whispered spell, it stuck onto the stone. She scratched it once to check.

"It's on." She repeated the step on the other five, placing all but one in her pocket. "Here goes nothing." She reached for Draco's arm again - he willingly gave it - and she tossed it inside. The runes had said they'd be spoken to, and exactly that happened. It was the same voice as had been in the cave - it seemed to be coming from within the circle.

_"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, Hermione Jean Granger - you are the first to have cast their coin into the circle. The first task shall be revealed to you now. Here you see where wizards first historically appeared. Travel next to the place where their peaceful existence would end, by first harmful distrust of muggles. Find what event caused it - the specter of the offended resides there, and will give you the first magical object you will obtain throughout this journey. He will tell you how to use it, and then begins the first task." _

The voice faded out_. _Draco, knowing that this was more Hermione's type of thing, looked down at her - she hadn't relinquished hold on his arm. Funny, how a change of attitude and an ancient and deadly challenge were all that Draco needed to get people to get along with him. If only he'd known. He could practically see the pages from every magical history book flipping through her head. She probably knew the exact date and time. And what they'd had for breakfast. It was getting dark. She probably knew...

"Harmful distrust - where innocent wizards were prosecuted. Late fourteenth century... there were a few, but none for no reason - they were because of curses put on muggles. Germany was the epicenter... but Switzerland was first! The beheading of Bindle, I don't remember the rest of his name. It has to be Switzerland, I remember the town being called Chur - the oldest city. That has to be it."

"I don't know a thing on the subject - I suppose I become more useful in the competition when dueling comes in."

"I'll think, you duel and fly - I hate brooms." He thought he could see a smile on her face before he turned to his pack, pulling out his map.

"It appears that all wizarding villages in the area have died out - killing our opportunity to find supplies. This whole thing is tricky."

"It's been planned this way on purpose, I'm sure."

"But we've officially begun. The first task is within a few days, I'm sure of it. We'll head to Chur, camp out wherever we can around there. We can see if we can find a floo, but I'm not sure of any places around here."

"Impossible - nothing would be connected. We apparate, we fly, or we take muggle transport."

"I've never been - and the flight would take ages. Is there an airport around here?"

"Not that I remember. But there's a train station, I believe. We'll get there by taxi - there should be some half a mile off, at the official visitors center."

"Lead the way."

* * *

The train was nearly empty - Hermione took advantage of the quiet, and of their compartment, drawing the shades closed and spreading out everything they'd collected - the paper, the coins, and the shrunken box of supplies that had sat just inside the entrance to the right tunnel. She was waiting for Draco to return with their dinner to open it, but she'd already enlarged it - no bigger than three foot in either direction, rattling, and somewhat light. He returned not a minute later, a full tray balancing on one hand. He set it on the table between them, and eyed the box.

"So?"

"I haven't opened it yet. I was waiting for you."

"Touching. But I'm impatient."

She rolled her eyes, flicking her wand to open the top. Inside was a rather odd assortment of items - a large book, a small bag of galleons, some food, a stone tablet with nothing seemingly on it, a blank journal and self-inking quill, and a box that upon shaking seemed to be full of cards. Hermione let Draco take the journal - immediately opening it and scribbling away - and shrank the other items into her bag, saving the small box. There was a lock on the outside, and with a little _alohamora_, Hermione was granted access. What she saw inside both frightened and enraged her.

"Draco, look at this! It's..."

"Pictures." He dumped them on the table, and they saw themselves at various times in the past few years - Hermione returning to take her NEWTs, Draco standing trial and sending his own parents to Azkaban. Hermione curled into Harry's side, the glow of the television in the dark room lighting their faces. Draco and a girl Hermione vaguely recognized as Daphne Greengrass, embracing in a moonlit park.

"Hermione, these... hold on. Would you consider your NEWTs a life-changing moment?"

"Certainly - I was one of ten from our entire class who returned to take them. I didn't miss a single question, despite not studying at all for a year. You put your parents in Azkaban - life changing event."

"I was almost married to Daphne - we dated for nearly a year and a half. She broke my heart. What's this about you and Potter?"

"Something... different, but similar. He hurt me."

"What about the rest of these?"

The color drained from Hermione's face, and Draco's as well - there were at least ten more photographs, each featuring important moments in their lives. The moments got more and more intimate as time passed - Hermione and Harry in the middle of their last night together. Draco dueling his father, sending for the ministry to take him away. Hermione's ninth birthday, when she first realized something she was doing was something other children couldn't do - magic. A similar picture of Draco's.

"They've been watching us - our entire lives."

"How did they get these? Daphne and I were alone, there was no one else there..."

"Are they watching us, even now?"

"Is this a trick? Hermione, look..."

The last photograph was not a memory, nor something that likely ever could have happened. Draco's face was at first the only one visible, hidden in a small dark space. There was light beyond the material that was behind him - a fire, perhaps? Or an electrical light? And laughter, merriment. He was laying on top of another person, tears in his eyes, but smiling - a tenderness there that neither thought him capable of. In seconds, the action of the picture was revealed - he was beginning to make love to the woman beneath him, her face hidden _almost_ entirely by a particularly familiar mane of wavy chestnut hair. In a moment, the photograph moved and her face was revealed - it was Hermione.

"It's a trick! It's got to be. Something to throw us off, it can't..."

"Hermione, calm down. People will hear you. Are you that disgusted by me?"

She stopped, blinking at him before speaking again. "No. Not with... not with the respect you've been treating me with today. My opinions are changing. But this? Draco, we both know we've never been in that situation before. That's..."

"Impossible, as it stands now. I can't tell where it is - at all. It's just going to... frustrate us further. Best to put it away until we learn what these mean."

Hermione nodded, locking the box again and shrinking it down to fit in a bag - Draco took it from her, however, and stuck it in his own backpack.

"These are bothering you.. I don't know what happened with Potter but it's obviously bothering you. I'll hold these."

She nodded again, wiping a tear. "Th-thanks. I can't... I don't want to talk about it now. Just know that I haven't talked to Harry Potter in three years - and didn't intend on ever doing so again."

"That bad?"

"Worse, I assure you."

Gingerly, with great fear of looking like a total and complete idiot, Draco switched sides of the table, sitting beside Hermione. She didn't shrink back in revulsion, so he continued, scooting in right beside her and slinking an arm around her shoulders. Still she did not pull away, so he pulled her to him - for reasons beyond even his own thinking - and let her rest there against his chest. They stayed silent that way for a long time before being lulled to sleep by the sounds of the train snaking through the desert night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wrote a brief outline for the rest of this fic - over twenty chapters, probably thirty or more. There's something intense going on in every chapter, so look out for each one. Cheers, and enjoy! **

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the train is now approaching Alexandria, Egypt. If this is your stop, please gather your belongings and head towards the nearest exit for debarkation. Thank you."

Thankful for the spell he'd cast to translate the train announcements into English, (the first few had been in four different languages, none of them understandable in the slightest) Draco was stirred from sleep by the latest noise from the speaker. Over the last two hours, while the train snaked its way towards the nearest major town with an airport, he and Hermione had slept leaning against each other, with her leaning into his chest and his arm draped loosely over her shoulders. His movement to straighten up woke her up in turn, and as the grogginess passed and each let the idea through their head that they'd shared a surprisingly worthwhile nap together on a train in Egypt, they both rose to put together their packs and head out of the compartment. Wordlessly, they stood at the exit, looking out the window at the approaching train station, and the city and airport beyond it. Hermione had called ahead and booked two seats on the soonest flight to Chur - they'd have to wait a full night before the plane left, and Draco realized that what little money he'd kept for himself for this trip, was not going to be enough. He hoped Hermione had brought a good sum, because as it was looking, he'd be out of funds by next week.

The train slowed to a complete stop, and a cab took them to a hotel nearby where they'd be staying. Hermione, planning ahead as always, asked the concierge for an early check out time and separate beds. To the first request, she was granted with no problems. The answer to the second saw the color draining from her face.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. There are but four rooms left, each of them have but one queen sized bed."

"You must be joking. I specifically arranged ahead of time for two separate beds, I made the reservation for it."

"Unfortunately the room you requested is unavailable due to unforeseen circumstances."

"Circumstances?"

"The floor fell through."

At this, Hermione admitted defeat. She'd rather charm the bed into two and not fall through any floors. "Well. We'll take it then. But I expect a free breakfast."

Draco sniggered from behind her, finding the humor in her stubbornness. At least it would get him a bagel and some coffee in the morning. A bellboy took their packs and lead them up to their room, a smaller hotel room Draco had never seen - he was used to traveling with his mother, who only had the best. It would do - the view out the window was quite nice, and Draco had the odd feeling that he'd be spending more time planning than sleeping anyway. They knew roughly where they were supposed to be going - but when they arrived in Chur, their trail ended. What would come next? Hermione pulled several things out of her pack - the box of photographs, the map, and her water canteen, which she would have emptied if it weren't magically refilling itself at the same time.

"Thirsty?"

"Parched. It's hot here - I remember how sweaty we all got when I came here on Holiday with my parents. It feels twice as bad now."

Draco flicked his wand at a muggle thermostat - the air conditioning kicked on. Hermione, after eying him suspiciously, gathered what she'd taken out and moved her seat and the tiny table right in front of the vent. Her hair flicked around her head as the air blew into her neck - her eyes closed, and Draco though he'd never seen her so... calm. The Hermione Granger he remembered was too uptight to relax for anything - even air conditioning in weather over thirty-eight degrees Celsius.

"Enjoying the air?"

"More than you know. But we can't waste time." Just like that, she was back to the student, the bookworm. She grabbed a book out of her pack and flipped through it, stopping on a section and reading a few specific pages.

"I knew I remembered reading this - and thank Merlin I remembered to bring this book. See here - 'In 1388, the hunting of wizards turned from possibility to sport with the Beheading of Bindle the Broad. At his residence in the very center of Chur, he accidentally used magic to water his flowers at a time where his muggle neighbors were outside as well - they were frightened by his ability to produce water from the end of his wand and so rode across town to bring the authorities back to arrest him. His trial was over four days, mostly because almost no one in the court believed that it had actually happened until Bindle himself produced the water again - he scared them all so much that they beheaded him on the spot.' This is it, Draco, I just know it. I don't know where we'll head once we get into Chur - but I suppose that's part of the challenge. Can you check to see if there's a wizarding village around here? I'd like to pick up some things before we set in on the first task."

Draco retrieved the map, glanced over it, and shook his head. "There's nothing for miles. It would cost all our money just to get there and back."

"Damn. We'll just... have to wing it."

"Hermione Granger, winging it? Consider me shocked."

"You're not the only one. This challenge is going to affect me more than I thought - it's going to try my patience."

She turned up the air conditioning and crossed the room, laying out everything in the middle of the bed. Draco noticed she'd left him a little spot on the opposite side of the bed, and took it before she could change her mind.

"Hermione, how much money did you bring with you?"

"Quite a bit. I've been making Healer's pay and the ministry gave the three of us some money after the war, as a reward or something. I didn't work for a year, and it shows on my account. I don't have much money left, even now I'm working check to check. Did you bring half the Malfoy fortune?"

"If you don't remember, I didn't inherit it. I was lucky the ministry granted me access into their only public vault, but it only contained a mere eight thousand Galleons - still a lot, I know, but when I've been bred to expect the best, my little one room flat in London is a bit disappointing."

"If you don't mind my asking, how much of that money did you donate? I read a little something a few months ago..."

"About half. I was at the point where I realized I wanted to have a job - a career. I was hired to do work by the ministry, and I've been living off that. I'll let you in on a secret - I make my own breakfast, every morning. I don't even have a house elf."

This shocked her - Malfoy, the pureblood lapdog, flipping his own pancakes? The idea was absurd, and she grinned.

"Even I have an Elf, Malfoy. I pay her, of course."

"As I'd expect you to. What was that thing you came up with that year? Something about vomit, or I don't know what."

"S.P.E.W. I admit the acronym could have been better."

He smirked, but it fell quickly. He'd been meaning to ask her something, and now was his chance.

"Hermione, why did you choose me? There were a hundred other heads in that room that you could have gone after, for the unexpected partner, and yet I see you nearly knocking people over to avoid Potter and get to me."

She sat up and turned her whole body towards him, sighing. "I didn't think about it, really. It just came to me. I was listening to the voice and it was telling us we had to choose a partner. There were ministry officials, potions masters, spell casters the likes of which I'll likely never see again. But your face came to mind. We're definitely an unexpected team, after our school years."

"You heard Potter call out to you?"

"I did."

"And you saw that he released his fiancee to run after you?"

"I didn't see that, not really. I saw the disappointment on his face when I kept walking though. I don't know how on Earth he expected me to choose him! Not after what he put me through."

"I see. Hermione... you know there's prize money for anyone who finishes."

"I know. And I need it, very badly. I want it so much it hurts. It's not just living conditions either, it's silly really, but I've always had an idea."

"You know I'm going to ask about it, now."

"I want to open my own Children's Hospital. Small, mostly for long term patients. St. Mungo's is wonderful, don't misunderstand what I'm saying, but their terminal children's ward is more depressing than anything."

"Always the over achiever."'

"Fine. But what would you do with yours?"

"Nothing." He smiled. This was easy.

"What do you mean, nothing? Draco, I talked to my supervisor before we left, he said people have come back with immeasurable riches."

"I know. And likely, I'd let it sit in my account, using it gradually. I'd live off it. Make it last. Mostly I'm looking forward to a little redemption. Obviously, I defected from the Dark Lord's side after our sixth year. I laid as low as possible during seventh, since I was kept home with my parents. And then I just up and donate some money, which everyone thought I had tons of anyway. I'm here to come out a winner, to do something good."

"Redemption does seem a worthy prize. But oh, there isn't one big thing you'd like to spend a bit of it on?"

"Not really. Maybe a bigger apartment. I'm single, I have a ministry job, and I live in the middle of muggle London. I don't have any pets, I fell out with most of my friends after the war, and I have no hobbies."

"There has to be something you like."

"I suppose. Nothing important, nothing interesting though."

She understood the undertone - he didn't want to talk about it. Perhaps there was something he _would_ talk about, though.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened between you and Daphne?"

His face fell. She almost thought to tell him never mind, he didn't have to tell her, but he opened his mouth and she shut her own.

"We dated after the war. Her family didn't approve of me, because of my parents loyalties in the war. Hers were never loyal to the Dark Lord. She finished her education at home, instead of Hogwarts, so she was near me. She and I had something special - really special. And after two years, I figured this was it - we were in love, we didn't want to be without each other. I proposed. She said yes. I was beyond happy, it was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. She made me forget what I'd been like, do you know what I mean? She made me forget about all the terrible things that had happened in my life. And then the day after I proposed, I couldn't get a hold of her. She wasn't answering my owls, or my calls. I thought something bad had happened to her so I went by her house - she wasn't there. I finally heard from her the next morning, and while she was acting fine, something was off. I knew even then, but I was so blinded by happiness that I just let myself get comfortable.

"We planned a date - late Spring. We'd already booked a reception venue and paid for it. She bought a dress. We sent out invitations. And then it all went downhill. She went missing for three days, and then showed up and acted as if everything were perfectly normal. When she returned, her excuse was that she'd been asked to go on an emergency trip for work - she's a journalist - but she didn't publish any articles for over a month after that.

"Finally, I knew something was wrong. It clicked in my head, after the third time she went away - this time for the weekend. Blaise had always been gone at the exact same time she had been. Blaise always had various excuses for why he couldn't attend a party, or a dinner, or just get together with me. Ends up they'd been seeing each other for almost a year. Her family loves him - he'd never been a Death Eater, nor had his mother. She left me to deal with cancelling our wedding, and I haven't heard from her since."

"That's horrid! Even to you, I'll admit."

"Thanks for your sympathy, Granger. I thought that losing my loyalty to the Dark Lord during my sixth year - while I was supposed to kill Dumbledore - was hard enough. Losing Daphne was harder by a hundred fold. That was a little over a year ago."

"Losing the one you love is a tragedy."

"And what of you, then?" He began piling together everything they had on the bed, setting it on the small table beside them. They could plan on the plane, then. She looked at him, nearly ready to begin a story, before he held up a finger. If he was going to settle down and talk, he'd need to get comfortable. He went into the bathroom to change into sweats and take off his shirt, and came back to find Hermione in a set of cotton shorts and a tank top, both white. The contrast with the slight tan she'd gotten that day was, admittedly, mildly attractive. He sat on the bed beside her, turning himself towards her and folding his legs under himself. She mirrored him, sitting close enough that their knees touched.

"No shirt, Malfoy?"

"It's bloody hot. I'm sure you'd do the same if you could."

"Don't make me jealous."

He smirked. "Now, what's this about Potter?"

"How do you know it's about Harry?"

"The photographs. Your reaction to seeing him. Oh, and the 'I haven't talked to Harry Potter in three years and never intended on doing so again' bit."

"Well, it's true."

"But why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Honestly, Granger - Hermione. Think about it. The two of you were best friends, all through school. We know what happened on your hunt for horcruxes - we read the articles. There were many. What happened after that? The two of you seemed to disappear, Ron never came back... then we hear Potter's about to marry the Weaselette and you're just working at St. Mungo's, not talking to anyone."

"You don't know what happened - nobody does, really."

"Then tell me. I bet you it'll feel better to talk about it."

"And pray tell, Draco - when did you become my therapist?"

"When you chose me as your teammate. Simple as that. You obviously had enough new trust in me for that."

She nodded.

"Harry and I were just friends, we thought. He'd made a few comments through the years, about me being beautiful or things like that, but it always just seemed like it was just Harry being nice. Then we went on our little quest, and tension was high - Ron hadn't even vaguely hinted at having feelings for me still, and I was angry with him when he left, and also completely distraught - there went our other third, our missing piece. Ron was stubborn and he wasn't the brightest of our group, but he served a purpose - he was always worth a laugh and he wasn't always such an idiot. But he left and I was furious - Harry consoled me. He worried about me constantly, I wasn't eating or laughing or anything, I wasn't myself."

"I sense that something happened."

"Quiet and I'll tell you. Harry and I, we slept together. The next morning, he heard that Ginny had been attacked on the train home for Christmas break by Dementors, very nearly kissed her soul out, and was in a coma. Magic couldn't bring her out. Harry pulled away from me, then. But there was still always something. Ron never came back, we stopped trying to get a hold of him. I was distraught over my own Weasley, of course. But he drifted away from me, then drifted back. It was hard on him, everyone knew, but everyone was also encouraging him to not hang on to hope - since they couldn't bring Gin out of the coma by magic, it was unlikely she'd ever wake up. Even Mrs. Weasley encouraged Harry to move on, after a while. And she'd have loved having him as a son.

"He came back to me. We lived together in a small flat smack in the middle of London, hiding away for a while to avoid the press. It worked, and we were ridiculously happy. We had just started to come out in public, we'd been so afraid that people would judge us with Ginny in a coma and Ron just gone - we waited months. We were together about a year, from May of that year to April of the next. And he... he ruined me. "

Draco had been so preoccupied in looking at and listening to Hermione that he hadn't fully noticed her voice wavering over the last few sentences. She was going to cry, and he had no idea how to handle it. How had Potter ruined her? What on Earth had he done to mess up Hermione Granger so much? And for the life of him, Draco couldn't figure out why he cared so much. Perhaps that was the good soul in him - not wanting to see someone else hurting like he'd hurt before. He gingerly reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her head leaned forward, knocking into and then resting on his. A tear dropped from her face onto his knee, and something fell inside him - like he could feel her pain there, for a minute. This was still Granger - but this was the Granger he'd never gotten a chance to know before. They could be friends, perhaps.

"Tell me another time, Granger. We'll load you up with Whiskey before we try this again."

She raised her head and he saw the tears there, hanging just on the brim. She smiled a weak smile and wiped them away with a jacket she'd laid on the end of the bed. "Thanks, Mal-, Draco. I haven't ever really told anyone what happened before. It's... odd."

"I've never told anyone about myself and Daphne. I just can't, it's like..."

"Like you feel everything all over again - the good times and the bad times. And it makes it that much worse."

Draco glanced at the clock - it was nearing four in the morning. "Come on, then. We should get a few hours sleep in before we have to head to the airport. We need to plan things out on the Plane, find a place to stay in Chur if we have to."

She nodded, and wordlessly slipped down over the covers - it was too hot for a blanket anyway. He slid down beside her, but with plenty of room between them. He no longer hated her, but he wasn't about to cuddle up to her, either.

_THE NEXT AFTERNOON _

Chur was considerably less hot than Egypt. In fact, Hermione had pulled a light sweater from her pack as soon as they'd gotten off the plane, the cool air making her instantly colder than she'd been in Egypt. The airport was not large, and by the time they'd stepped out, both Hermione and Draco had realized that they had no idea where they were going. They decided to make their way North - towards the region that the Bindle events supposedly took place. When they reached the square mentioned in the book, Hermione looked around - of course there would be no marker for what had happened, so where was this specter of the offended supposed to be hiding? A cemetery, perhaps? The nearest one was but a mile off. They headed in that direction, walking side by side on the paved walkways of Chur.

"I think the cemetery might hold hints. There's got to be something."

"It's got to be."

They were correct - on a small stone that simply read _Bindle the Broad _with dates, there was a slot for a coin, with the symbol printed next to it.

Hermione was the one to put it through - and the one to hear the whispered voice of the ghost of Bindle the Broad. Draco, from standing, couldn't hear it - and relied on Hermione telling him that the package that had dropped itself at their feet when the ghost was done talking contained an instrument that would bring a vessel to them when they tossed it as far as they could into the deepest lake in Switzerland that night. The pair grabbed the package, left the cemetery, and asked the clerk at a local library to see a reference that would tell them which lake was the deepest in Switzerland. Minutes later, they were on their way to Lago Maggiore on the border of Italy. The lake looked, to them, as any lake would. But what would happen when they started that first task, would change them both entirely.

* * *

_Preview for Chapter Four: _

_Draco felt something strange come over him - a need to protect her. Perhaps it was that he'd not been around a female his age since Daphne. Perhaps it was that he was seeing Hermione Granger - the real Hermione - for the first time in his life. And perhaps it was just the look on her face when she saw Harry standing so close to them - a mix of panic, hurt, and shock. He reached out an arm to steady her, as he'd seen her swaying harder than the train should have made her. She whipped her head towards him, reaching in to put the key into his pocket. _

_"I'm afraid I'll drop it." _

_"Not a chance." _

_His arm stayed around her waist long after Harry had noticed them, long after he'd burned red from embarrassment and stepped towards them. He'd tried to pull Hermione aside, to talk to her, but Draco stood firmly between them, towering over Potter by at least six inches of height and an additional four of shoulder width. After a moment, Harry left them, turning back to look only once. At the next stop, Draco pulled both of them off the metro, into the streets. And he was glad he did - just as it was leaving the station, the windows of the car went completely black - Instant Darkness Powder. Someone on the train was trying to sabotage the other teams on the train. _

_"Hermione, about Harry there..."  
_

_She didn't speak - couldn't respond. She'd only heard one thing Harry had said - "I'm sorry." Those words meant nothing to her anymore, not after what he'd done. But what about Draco, standing up for her? Protecting her, even? She reached down and took his hand, glad for the momentary connection to another human. It had been years since she'd held a hand. She had only intended to squeeze Draco's hand gently and let go, a silent thanks for what had happened on the train. He surprised them both by interlacing their fingers, wordlessly pulling her forward into the bustling streets.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Back. Must write. Toodles. Enjoy long chapter. Review plz. Cheers. **

* * *

"Well, it's definitely the first real task."

"I don't doubt it. Something about this task looks..."

"Creepy as all hell? Yes, it does."

"Draco..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to go."

"We were specifically told that we both had to do this one."

"I don't want to."

"Hermione..."

"Fine."

She pulled the small package from a zippered part of her pack, untying the string once more and pulling out the crumpled letter and the instrument to rise the vessel - a small, smooth stone as blue-green as the lake itself. She read the last part of the note aloud again, her voice shaking only slightly.

"Cast the stone into the center of the lake, and a vessel will find you. Both must enter and take the vessel to wherever it leads them - for each team, it will be different, depending on their fears. When you reach your destination, you will know - a bit of advice will be offered to you, an item will be given to you, and the first task will be completed."

"It doesn't sound difficult at all."

"But everything in this challenge is deceitful."

"Including most of the players. But we have to do what it says. We accepted this." He placed a hand on her shoulder, willing her to look up at him. She did. "Whatever it is, Hermione... I'm here. Don't forget that. I wouldn't have become your partner if some part of me didn't want to."

His comment struck her as odd, as did most of the new aspects of the reformed Draco Malfoy. She nodded, flipping the stone over in her palm. "Are you ready, then?"

"For anything. Do you want to?"

"You should. I can't throw to save my life."

"Excellent. I get stuck with the partner with a terrible pitching arm..."

She knit her brows, and he managed a laugh. No matter how brave he acted, he had no idea what lay ahead of them either. It could be extremely dangerous, it could be a trap, it could be a walk in the park. He covered her hand with his and slipped the rock from her. There was a weird feeling that shot through his arm then, as if he were holding something very cold and damp. He did not hesitate before pulling back and sending the stone in a nice arc into the center of the lake. For a moment, there was nothing, but then the bow of the smallest black ship either of them had ever seen, came from what seemed like the murky shore in front of them. It came from the center of the lake.

"What's your greatest fear, Draco?"

"Deep water. Enclosed spaces. You?"

"Darkness. Total darkness." Suddenly, the pair knew where they were going and what was to become of them. Stepping into the boat, they found that in order to both fit, they had to sit on the very edges, legs tangled together. Being this close to Draco had not been on Hermione's to-do list this morning, but with how the challenge had been going so far, she knew it hadn't been far away. He attempted to shift to give her more room and only knocked his knee against the side.

"Augh!"

"I'm fine, Draco. Really."

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"We're sinking."

And as he said it, she felt it - the movement downwards, as if they were falling straight through the bank, into the waters below. A sort of bubble charm protected them but made their space even smaller - to stay inside, they then had to stand. On shaky feet they helped each other up, pressed chest to chest, in an all-consuming blackness. Hermione's breath hitched as the last of the light above them disappeared from view, some hundreds of yards of water and another few of dirt and sand above their heads. The descent seemed to be taking hours, though Draco's watch, when prompted, loudly announced that only three minutes had passed since they'd arrived at the lakes edge.

She could not see him, not in this much darkness. But for what she knew, she could imagine exactly what he did look like - a foot taller than herself, his grey eyes wide, jaw slack. She held her arms behind her back, allowing for as much space between them as possible, but Draco had different ideas.

"I feel like I'm going to fall out this bloody thing and drown. Come here." Without giving her a chance to advance, she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her middle, and she was somewhat roughly pulled towards him. Despite her stability in tough situations, she'd never been as out of breath as she was when Draco did this. It was foreign and strange and - she admitted - not unlikeable. She could smell him now, from this close - he smelled woodsy and clean. She liked it, and...

"What's happening?"

The boat stopped, in the middle of nothing. Darkness surrounded them on every side, and the silence was deafening. Draco's breathing above her head sounded like a windstorm, desperate and wild. They sat very still like this - in an enclosed space, in deep water, in the pitch black - for what Draco's watch told them was fifteen minutes. After the sixteenth, Hermione began to weep slightly. She was scared. But she couldn't freak out now, not in the first task. Who knew how many were left, and what she'd have to endure. Facing her greatest fear with the one who used to be her worst enemy could be the easiest thing she'd do over the next few months. He held her closer and the need to cry stopped with it as the pair heard a voice, booming and familiar.

"Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Abraxas Malfoy, you are the second team to complete the first challenge. One has passed before you and very nearly failed. Your task was simple - to face your fears. And also to trust. Something made you choose this partner - a good history, a new start, a connection - you must use this as a benefit between you. If this is a stranger, use it to learn about each other and play against each other's strengths. If you have a history, this is a more than perfect time to get a new start on a bad first impression. My advice is this - trust your partner as much as or more than you trust yourself. Only through trust and acceptance can a team complete each challenge. To reward you I give you this - a gift of answers. Beneath the feet of the one of you that fears this the most, you will find a key. This key will help you to open something you will soon acquire, or may acquire very soon. Travel next to Volcan Fuego, and wait at least four days before you attempt to reach the summit." At this, the voice was gone, and the pair had the feeling that they were rising quickly to the surface. Draco's grip on Hermione had only gotten stronger.

"Do you believe it?"

"Believe what, Draco?"

"That trust bit."

Trust Draco. Right. She wasn't sure she could get through this without humiliating herself entirely, and now here she was apparently putting all of her trust in the man that had tormented her for years. What else could she do, though? It wasn't as if she hated that she was forced into it, but she was a little apprehensive all the same.

"I do. I think it's supposed to scare us, a little. Make us re-examine ourselves. Our partners." As she said it, the first glimmer of light became visible overhead, and it shone bright against his eyes in the dark. He was looking straight at her. The chill that shook through her was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. At that moment she knew who hid the key - she nodded to Draco to lift his foot, and there sat a small, wrought iron key. The look that passed between them was one that made them both shiver a little - Hermione may be scared, but Draco was terrified as well. This was his chance for redemption - in the Wizarding world, and with Hermione herself. And he'd be damned if he messed this chance up.

* * *

On the surface he sat, gasping for breath on the banks of the lake. They had been under for what seemed like years, but was mere minutes. Draco _hated_ small spaces, and he hated deep water nearly as much. Hermione seemed to not be able to blink enough, the sudden rush of sunlight blinding her momentarily. Neither seemed to be able to speak about what they'd heard down there - about trust, and starting over new. Playing each others strengths. Acceptance. It was as if the voice knew everything about them, about their foolish desires and wishes, and about their hesitation towards really working fully together and trusting each other. After all, Draco's transgressions against Hermione were nearly famous - but there were two sides to every battle, and Hermione knew that nobody was completely good, definitely not herself either. She would have to re-examine her partner, she was going to have to rethink everything she'd ever had against Draco. There was something that made them choose each other as partners that day - whatever it was, they were going to have to use it to their advantage. They'd slipped into second place, which wasn't far, but with perfectionist Hermione and born-to-win Draco, second place was losing.

"Volcan Fuego. It literally means, pretty much, volcano of fire."

"Where is it?"

"Sounds spanish. We'll have to check an index again, to be sure."

He nodded, and started off towards the street. When she nearly slipped on the muddy bank, his hand shot out to her lower back, steadying her. As soon as she was right again, they both looked at the spot where his hand was spread, dangerously low. His hand shot back faster than the vessel had reached the surface again, and they walked silently to a library to determine their next move.

* * *

The airport in Chur was now more than a few miles from them. They'd have to hop back on a metro train to get to where they needed to be, and as it was, they'd have to wait overnight for their flight again.

"This is what set us behind last time, this waiting game."

"I know, Draco, but I don't feel comfortable apparating to somewhere I've never been. What if we landed straight in the middle of the volcano, hmm? It's still _active." _

He shuddered at the thought, paying their small train fee and ushering her into the waiting area, where their train would arrive shortly. Since they'd left the lake's edge, he had been thinking pretty much constantly about the trust bit, about his redemption, about Hermione. Why was it that her opinion mattered so much to him now? Sure, they'd chosen each other as partners - but then, why had they done that in the first place? He hadn't heard the full story about Potter, and at this point he almost wasn't sure he wanted to - whatever it was had shaken Hermione to the core, and he wasn't sure he could handle something that strong.

"Yes, right. Well, Hermione, we'll have to find a place to stay. And since we know where we're headed next, I insist that we spend the night out."

"Oh Draco, really, we can't..."

"We can, and we will. Just trust me."

"I hate you."

"Not anymore, you don't."

And though it was the truth, awkwardness stretched between them like a rubber band, keeping them at a distance, still. The train pulled into the station and he lead her onto it, grateful for the distraction. Only a few stops in, though, that would change. Stepping onto the train, they were given a wink and pointed towards a different door - he was a wizard. He knew they'd be there. The man informed them that due to unseen circumstances, their carriage would not be available, and they'd have to upgrade to a more 'appropriate' cabin. They followed his directions, stepping onto the second to last car and setting their things down immediately. Though the magic car was standing room only, it was obviously slightly more spacious than the muggle compartments. A few other people they vaguely recognized from the challenge entered the car, observing each other in turn. Draco and Hermione stood near the exit, prepared to leave already. It was disconcerting, being in a car full of people who wished nothing less than for you to not be alive anymore. The train began to move and sway, and Hermione found that she was too tired to stand properly. Draco carefully reached an arm out, tracing her lower back. Her back stiffened - she wasn't prepared for contact, again - but his arm remained. She'd probably all on her arse if he didn't help her stay up, she looked exhausted, he doubted she'd slept at all the night before.

In a moment, he'd seen the top of the head he least wanted to see at the moment. Haphazardly combed, sticking out like he'd been shocked, Potter's black hair stood out strongly next to the ginger hair of his partner. Harry had turned towards them, spotting them near the door, while Ginny remained seated and facing forward.

"Gin, I'm going to the bathroom..." She didn't even reply. Draco was near smirking, how perfect for perfect little Potter to end up with a shit wife who didn't even respect him.

Draco felt something strange come over him - a need to protect her. Perhaps it was that he'd not been around a female his age since Daphne. Perhaps it was that he was seeing Hermione Granger - the real Hermione - for the first time in his life. And perhaps it was just the look on her face when she saw Harry standing so close to them - a mix of panic, hurt, and shock. He tightened his arm to steady her, as he'd seen her swaying harder than the train should have made her. She whipped her head towards him, reaching in to put the key into his pocket.

"I'm afraid I'll drop it."

"Not a chance."

His arm stayed around her waist long after Harry had noticed them, long after he'd burned red from embarrassment and stepped towards them. He'd tried to pull Hermione aside, to talk to her, but Draco stepped forward a bit and stood firmly between them, towering over Potter by at least six inches of height and an additional four of shoulder width.

"You're not going to cause a scene, Potter, and you're sure as hell not about to harass my partner."

"I just want to talk to her, tell her I'm sorry for what happened..."

"You're not allowed that privilege. She's better than that, she's better than you and I, she's better than whatever it is you did to her, and she's sure as hell better than you."

"And how would you know?"

"I don't know everything, but I know enough to be sure that Hermione doesn't want to speak to you, let alone see you again. Leave now or I'll be forced to eliminate you from the challenge by my own hands. Hermione is... she's something different. Great. And I won't let you hurt her again."

After a moment, Harry left them, turning back to look only once. Hermione didn't dare look up at her protector - and how funny was it, really, that he was her protector - for she couldn't even find the words to thank him. She swayed again, and he could feel her tense up when Harry looked back again. At the next stop, Draco pulled both of them off the metro, into the streets. And he was glad he did - just as it was leaving the station, the windows of the car went completely black - Instant Darkness Powder. Someone on the train was trying to sabotage the other teams on the train.

"Hermione, about Harry there..."

She didn't speak - couldn't respond. She'd only heard one thing Harry had said - "I'm sorry." Those words meant nothing to her anymore, not after what he'd done. But what about Draco, standing up for her? Protecting her, even? She reached down and took his hand, glad for the momentary connection to another human. It had been years since she'd held a hand. She had only intended to squeeze Draco's hand gently and let go, a silent thanks for what had happened on the train. He surprised them both by interlacing their fingers, wordlessly pulling her forward into the bustling streets.

"We'll stay here until the afternoon. I'll look up enough about the airport that I'll be able to apparate us there. No need for Potter and his train full of losers and cheats. Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I meant what I said back there. About you being great. And never letting him or anyone hurt you again."

"On the train, you said you wouldn't let Harry. Not everyone."

"I changed my mind. We're partners and we're in this together, and I'll be damned if he or anyone else lays a finger on you."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Because you're the first woman I've ever met who both irks me, challenges me, and respects the hell out of me for my changes, and you're someone who chose to partner with me despite my past transgressions."

"Oh."

"See yourself that way from now on." He hoisted both of their packs onto his shoulders, grinning. "You're worth more than Potter could have ever given you, anyway."

Stunned into silence, Hermione simply allowed herself to be lead by the hand through the winding streets by Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_"Draco. Abraxas. Malfoy. _I will kill you."

"You don't have the guts."

"Then I'll hit you again."

"Give me a little love tap, then?"

"Bugger off." She attempted to turn away from him, but her smile stuck on her face. He was absolutely charming, though she thought she might have only been thinking that because of the nearly empty bottle of firewhiskey between them. They were slurring their words, beatific grins plastered on their faces, attempting to insult each other just enough to start a play fight.

"Never. You're stuck with me, remember?"

"It's only been what, a week? Two? We've been stuck sitting around planning things in so many motel rooms that I'm not sure I can tell."

"And it's going to be at least a few months more."

"How will I last?"

"No idea. You'll probably have to hit me." He winked, and she swatted at his arm.

"Arse."

"Know it all."

"I don't know it all."

"Neither do I. Well, I do know quite a lot, Hermione..."

"About what?"

"Everything you do. Didn't you ever wonder who else finished in the top four in our year?"

"No!"

"I was Slytherin's top student! You were Gryffindors. It's perfect."

"You're lying!"

"I have the badge to prove it."

She sighed. He would. Of course. "Fine. Malfoy, top of Slytherin."

"Second in our class."

"Do you mean to tell me that I'm the only one at Hogwarts who was smarter than you?"

"Better exam scores, perhaps. Not smarter."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Perhaps you are smarter than me though. I became a massive idiot after we graduated - after the war."

"What happened, 'Mione?"

She turned towards him, a rather odd look on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, and she seemed unable to pluck the right thoughts from her head.

"We shacked up after the war. Well, I should probably preface this by saying that Ginny was attacked on the train, coming home for Christmas. She went into some kind of magically irreparable coma. After a few weeks, the Healers said it was unlikely she'd ever wake up. Ron was furious, and after the final battle he went off to find her attacker. He left me. Even Mrs. Weasley wanted us to move on, and she'd always wanted us in the family. It just seemed so natural - we were both heartbroken and completely alone. My parents were never found - I'm assuming they moved, or something of the sort. I know they're happy. Harry and I fell for each other.

"We spent a year together, but kept things quiet. We knew, if the press got a hold of things, that they'd make a mess of it. We dated for another six months, entirely under covers and false identities when we went out. At the end, he... he proposed to me."

"Potter proposed? To you?"

"Don't act so surprised. I'm not that disgusting."

"I know that. It's just..."

"Unreal? I know. Anyway, we were just coming out with it - we were going out that evening, no disguises, just us - when we got a call from St. Mungo's."

"Ginny."

Hermione nodded, tears rolling. "She'd woken up. I couldn't stand to go, but Harry said he had to - under the circumstances, how could I say no? I went for a walk through town, eager to get my mind off things. I ran into Luna - told her everything. She offered to let me stay at her place for the night, while Harry was acting so strangely. When I woke up the next morning I went back to Harry and I's flat - and my things were packed."

"You're joking."

"I wish I were. He'd packed all my things in the night and told me he couldn't do this anymore. Couldn't do us. I took my things and stayed with Luna for a few days, and then moved out on my own."

"I'm going to kill him."

"You'll do nothing of the sort. Harry's..."

"I don't care if it was Harry, or Ron, or any bloody arse on the planet. That's cruel. That's terrible."

"It is. It... it was. He pretended it never happened. Luna was the only one I'd told, we'd never told anyone else, so I was so scared when it finally happened. Nobody knew, and my fiance had just left me. Four days later, apparently, he proposed to Ginny. Said she was the only one for him. That he'd waited for her, never looked at anyone else."

"Smarmy bastard. Slimier than Snape..."

"The worst. I can't... I haven't talked to anyone in years."

"What have you been doing?"

"I'm a Healer at St. Mungo's. Allows me to hide out pretty well - because I'm a war hero, I get to check the names of every patient they assign to me and accept them or not."

"So nobody can find you if they don't want to."

"And the hospital can't meddle, either. I've only turned down a patient once - mind you, I looked after Gregory Goyle's nasty head wound last year."

"The one from his accident?"

"Three cars, twelve stitches."

"And you didn't turn him away?"

"No."

"Whoever you turned off must have been a real stinker, then. Who, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"They assigned you to Ginny?"

"They had no idea what had happened." Feeling the effects of the firewhiskey begin to dim, she pulled the bottle open and poured them each a new, full glass. "They thought I'd like it. She was an old friend."

"Yeah, until she stole your fiance."

"Oh, you're mistaken there, Draco. Ginny was not aware that Harry and I were to be married."

At this, Draco's eyes went wide. He watched Hermione tip her glass back, emptying the contents. "You're joking."

"I wish I were. He never told her. And nobody else knew, so I couldn't exactly say anything..."

"You should have!"

"Why? So that Harry could deny the whole thing? I could look like some desperate lunatic? You've got to consider the repercussions from my side, Draco! The entire wizarding world was still watching our every move, still wanting to talk to us. I couldn't do anything. He'd made his choice."

A second glass was filled and downed again by Hermione. Draco couldn't bear the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach - what Potter had done was worse than betrayal, it was just revolting. He followed suit, and soon the two of them were well inebriated again.

"Don't let it get to you, though."

"'Scuse me, Draco?"

"You heard me. Don't let it get to you."

"And why on earth shouldn't I?"

"You're kind of funny. You're bloody brilliant. You're gorgeous as all hell. You don't judge. You fight for what's right. You're intelligent and humorous at the same time. You're efficient. And you're a damn good partner."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You heard me."

"I believe I may have been hearing things, Draco, did you just...?"

"Just what?"

"Compliment me?"

"Compliment is a weak word for what I just did."

"You've been doing that a lot today. And what exactly is it that you've done, hmm?"

He rose from his sitting position, shifting to face her.

"I confessed."

Her back was against the headboard in the tiny motel bed. They'd been talking for hours, and he'd been wanting to do this since they stepped in the door. Since yesterday. Since, perhaps, eons before that. Her grin faltered, and she was left wide-eyed and wondering at Draco's next move. His vision was hazy, the firewhiskey coursing through his veins, permeating his sense of right and wrong, of gentleman and of.. something more. He focused on her - flushed cheeks, curious eyes, and he took his opportunity, closing the distance between them quickly and without hesitation. He captured her lips in one swift move, and after an infinitesimal moment of wonder, she returned pressure, closing her eyes and taking in the scene before her. She lifted her back from the headboard, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling herself up towards him. On their knees, balancing on the bed, Hermione realized she'd never felt so alive. Neither had he.

He slipped off her white cotton tank top, she pushed off his light button down shirt. Her shorts, his jeans, their socks. She moaned against his mouth, writhing against him. He felt every inch of her, bare skin and over her underthings, and she felt him up just the same. Neither could catch a breath, all was lost in this abrupt struggle for passion and for this feeling that each of them had, that they each clung to - that this was, perhaps, a turning point for the both of them. She wiggled out of her underwear and helped him to unclasp her bra, which she let fall to the floor. His boxers were discarded and within a moment he was laying between her legs, staring at her with heavy breath and a sweaty brow.

"Hermione, I... I don't know. If you want to. I mean, obviously I do, it's apparent..." He gestured downwards, offering a weak smile. "But you don't have to, I mean, if you're not..."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up. You're making me lose focus." She raised her head and ran her hands through his hair, and the elation that spread through the both of them was tantamount to nothing they had ever felt before.

* * *

**Hooray for long chapters! Please do review, and check out my other fics if you'd like. Cheers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Eh, sorry it's been taking so long. I've been busy. I got dumped. I'm going to be back more, now... this shortish chapter is more about Draco and Hermione than about the challenge, but the next chapter is going to be HUGE. The second task takes place, and it's nearly fatal for more than a few of our characters here. Draco must make a choice between saving Hermione and saving himself. And Harry is going to make a move that Draco outshines tenfold. It's all going to be incredible, I'm really looking forward to it... until then, enjoy this! Cheers!  
**

If it had been anyone else, Hermione mused, she might have been absolutely disgusted - with him or with herself, she didn't know. If it had been anyone else, she might have run screaming from the room and locked herself in the bathroom before he could reach out and stop her. If it had been anyone else, she probably wouldn't have even taken the chance to drink with him and tell him all of her secrets. But it wasn't anyone else, it was him, and even if she wanted to run and hide - surprisingly, she didn't - she couldn't. His arm was wrapped snugly around her middle, pulling her in towards him. She didn't have to turn her head to know that the soft snoring and occasional mumbling was coming from the mouth of one Draco Malfoy.

And _gods_, was she hungover.

Moments of the night before flashed through her mind - none of which she wished to put into words or think too heavily about. This could complicate things. He was her partner, but she wasn't sure how she felt about him. It hadn't been more than a few days, really. They'd just met again, she'd just started getting used to 'Good Draco', to the man she was attached to for the next few months. She had just started to rejoin the world, to exist again. She hadn't expected any of this to happen, she hadn't even expected to make any friends. And yet, she'd slept with him. With Draco.

And _gods, _it had been good.

"Draco."

"Mmm?"

"Draco, wake up. It's nearly ten. We need to get a move on."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad. I'm packing your things. I'm..."

"Fine, fine. Is there coffee?"

"We'll call down for some. I need some too, I..."

"Are you anywhere near as hungover as I am, Hermione?"

"I'm probably worse."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You have awfully soft skin."

His statement was so random and complimentary, she couldn't even find a proper thing to say back. She laughed. Instead of becoming offended, he laughed along with her, passing her his shirt to wear while they mused about staying in the room for another hour to plan. As the coffee was called for and got to their room, they pulled out the map and found a wizarding village near their next destination in Spain. It was down at the base of the volcano, where they'd have to wait anyway. They could camp nearby and see the town at night, and stock up on food and things. Both of them had a feeling that the journey was about to get more difficult, and that they wouldn't be able to find motels and hotels anymore after this next task. They'd apparate to Spain, where Draco had been on Holiday with his mother as a child, and wait the required time to summit. It would give them time to rest, to plan, and most of all - to decipher why on earth this wasn't as awkward and revolting as it should have been.

* * *

They were right - there were no motels or hotels for miles. The wizarding village they'd seen on the map was nothing more than a half-size version of Hogsmeade, and they were the second team to make it to the bottom of the volcano, the other team was not familiar to either of them. With a flick of her wand, Hermione set up their tent and camping gear, and Draco began to map their path to the village. It was only a mile away, a nice little walk, and close enough that they could quickly apparate back if needed. When she finished setting up, they walked together to the edge of town, stopping into a cafe for a bite to eat and a place to sit.

"Four days is going to seem like forever."

"I know, I'm not looking forward to it. It's going to be agonizing, I just want to keep going, keep moving."

"Exactly. Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"About last night, I... I know you were drunk and probably didn't mean to, and I'm sorry, I kind of just let myself go..."

"Draco, stop. Please. I was drunk and you were too, but... I don't regret it, strangely enough."

"You don't?"

"I don't. It's... it's been a while for me. I'm not going to pretend. I haven't since... Harry. Really. Ugh. And it's... I was thinking about it this morning. It wasn't as if it were somebody random. I know you. And I know the old you but... I know the new you too. You're different. I _don't _hate you. That's got to say enough..."

"It says plenty." He smiled, tossing a few bills down on the table to cover their meal, and stood. "Lets go somewhere. We have a few hours before we should get to bed."

"Where can we go?"

"There are a few places in the village, supposedly. Farther in there's a sort of bar, club sort of thing. We can get a drink or two and plan out the next few days."

"What's there to plan though, really? We're just... stuck."

"That's true, Hermione. Fine." He offered his arm and she took it, allowing herself to be led out by Draco. "We'll just have a drink or two and enjoy ourselves. It's not as if we can get into any more trouble than we already have."

"That's... fine. I'm just not drinking anywhere near as much as I did last night. I have a hangover like you wouldn't believe, even now..."

"Regardless of how much you drink, can we repeat last night?"

"Draco!"

He grinned, and she slapped his arm. "Just saying, Hermione..."

* * *

Two nights, six hours, six drinks, and six walks around the campsite later, both were feeling mildly giddy and talking about their old misadventures during the Hogwarts years. They were sitting on their sleeping bags, inside their tent, and it was nearing midnight. Hermione, in the middle of a story about Ron choking on his pumpkin juice the first week of their first year, stopped suddenly and gasped.

"Draco!"

"Whoa, what?"

"The key!"

"What about it?"

"Recently we had to use Alohamora. What did we use it on, where there was supposed to be a key?"

"The box of pictures..."

"Exactly! I think the key is supposed to open the box."

"But we've already opened it. I'm sure anyone who got it early would have opened it by now."

"But we may have missed something. Let's check." She pulled the key from his jacket pocket, and pulled the box from her backpack. "Do you think...?"

"There's no other way, Hermione. A key only goes in one way."

"Here goes, then..." She slid the key easily into the lock. It fit snugly, and when she attempted to turn it, it turned easily. She stopped, looking up at him.

"Hermione, don't stop it now. Go!" She turned the lock the rest of the way and the box opened suddenly, and the voice they'd become so familiar with filled the tent around them.

_"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, you have discovered the secret of the key. You are the first to do so. Though you have unlocked this box before you have still not unlocked its secrets. They will be imperative to your finishing this challenge. Place everything you have created or discovered so far on this journey into this box. During the final task, the contents of this box will be your only clues. The photographs inside are, obviously, a mystery. We have heard you speak of them. They are all, indeed, moments from your past that have defined your life. These are the moments that make up who you are and how you feel. These will become important throughout your journey, as you must use the lessons you have learned to complete each task. You must think about value, friendships, new beginnings, and you must carefully balance a care for yourself with a care for your partner. The last photograph is a glimpse - it could be a dream one of you has had, a desire, it could even be a glimpse into your future. Only over the course of the rest of this challenge will you know for certain. You have one full day left before you are allowed to summit the volcano and attempt your second task. Good luck..." _

The voice faded, leaving Draco and Hermione in utter silence. Even the crickets outside seemed to have stopped chirping, all intent on listening to the quietest of breaths, the faintest of heartbeats.

"Draco, I... I don't understand."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that. But... I don't either. It's not a dream I've had. You said you'd never seen the scene before. But how could it know it's part of our future? This person, this power, whatever it is... this is a lot bigger than we originally thought. It just keeps seeming more powerful, all-knowing..."

"It's frightening, I... I don't know what to say."

"I don't either. I don't... but. Hermione. We should put the things in the box. The coins, the paper with the runes... everything."

She nodded, gathering the belongings and putting them together into the box, shutting it once more and removing the key. Draco took it from her hand and placed it on the chain around his neck. "I'll hold onto this. I have a feeling it could be more important than we thought..."

"Me too. Draco, I need to sleep, I can't... I keep thinking about everything and I need sleep."

"As do I. Do you mind if... we sleep again? Like we did? Just sleep?"

"I don't. I'd... I'd like that. I think I need you close right now."

"Take a deep breath." He unrolled and unzipped their sleeping bags, using one to lay down under them and another to lay on top of them as a blanket. He lay down and guided her back towards him, pulling her close. "It's going to be okay, Hermione... it really is."

Neither of them didn't hear the uncertainty in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

The day that they were allowed to ascend the Volcano's steep sides came quickly. There were only a handful of other teams even present, and only two others that had arrived on the same day as Hermione and Draco. As the six challengers - Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and two nameless and inconsequential faces - stepped to the base of the mountain, the voice rang out again.

_Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Colin Hemsworth, Sarah Toome - the base of the Volcano is the safest part. Though lava flows quickly, this position would allow you time enough to run if you were in danger. This task requires you to walk into the heart of the volcano and face something even greater that your fears. You must face the unknown - an opponent that will do his best to defeat you, at any costs. You must remember, through this task, that it is nearly more important to worry about your partner, than about yourself. This task is extremely dangerous - and it is in fact where many have failed before you. Trust yourselves, your partners, and your magic - this is the key. If you complete this task, an artifact will be given to you - either a locket, a book, or a crystal ball. Each of these items will reveal a different clue to the teams - you may choose to work together or separately with those clues in order to move on in the challenge. Good luck... _

"The unknown? How are we supposed to prepare for it, then?" Hermione's voice shook, but her partner and Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh a little. Draco put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes, we don't get to prepare. We just... we have to do what we have to do. Immediately. That's all there is to it."

She nodded, and the little group began their climb up the mountain. It was not easy - boulders obstructed their path, creatures more horrible than they could have imagined, jumped from the cooled or uncooled lava spools without warning, attacking whoever was nearest. It was a fight just to ascend, and at the top lay a more fearsome opponent, they were all sure. When at last they could see the summit, and feel the heat emanating from the lava at the top, all six of them began to feel very, very frightened.

"I don't know if it's the massively hot lava or what, but I'm feeling extremely scared right now. I was feeling confident, I should be now, but..." Draco grimaced, letting his sentence die off. He was nervous.

A member of the other pair, Sarah, spoke up. "I think it's a charm. I'm feeling it too, and something feels weird about it. Maybe we're being charmed to... to feel more afraid. So we have to trust our partners more."

"It's definitely possible. I felt it settle on at a specific point, so... oh, I have no idea!" Hermione, who had been nervous already, was getting worse by the minute. Draco, attempting to comfort her, was probably only making things worse. He had no time to correct it - they'd reached the end of the trail. Hermione grabbed his hand as the six of them stepped forward, the first group to reach this next challenge. The voice rang out again, and they saw a silhouette that seemed to be floating in the middle of the volcano.

_The space you see before you has been a sacred area to the wizarding folk of this area for generations. They have held rituals, ceremonies, weddings, and funerals here. Over a thousand years ago, a man was accused of treason of the worst sort, and condemned to die. This wizard had acquired an ability to levitate himself over non-solid surfaces - something you cannot do with your ordinary Wingardium Leviosa. Because of this, killing curses were sent at him from many directions - not only killing the man, but condemning his soul to remain and protect the volcano until the end of time. This area is essentially a ruin, now - only his shadow of a soul remains - invisible to the eyes of muggles, yet appearing to those that summit the volcano. All who come here now must challenge him - those that lose, die. Those that win escape, but barely. Nobody leaves unchanged. Your task now is to defeat this man and to escape - with conditions. While one of you battles the soul that remains, the partner is held on a stone in the center of the volcano. Each hit the dueler receives, affects him personally - but also sends his partner closer and closer to the lava, until they are submerged. If you can survive long enough to figure out a way to retrieve your partner from the center, you have succeeded. Will the first pair - Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger - step forward? _

They did. The remaining two pairs were immediately trapped within a small stone dwelling, keeping them locked inside and unable to see what was going on.

"Draco, what are we..."

"I'm dueling. We both know it's my strong point, and I'm... less nervous than you are. Just..." He groaned, sweeping hair back from her face and kissing her forehead, eyes closed tight. "Just don't do anything stupid. I'll get us out of here alive, I promise you."

She nodded, and as soon as he stepped forward, she was transported as described - to a large, flat rock about ten meters above the lava.

"Just be careful, Draco!"

"I'll do what I have to do!"

The silhouette moved towards him, and an immense fear flooded every cell in Draco's body. This was it - life or death, live or die - and Hermione's life was dependent on his own. No wonder they'd just been told to trust each other so much - they would die together, or live together. And you just had to trust that it would work out.

A non-verbal spell, a jet of red, passed his head and very narrowly missed him. He sent his own shooting back, and the game began. The shadow never seemed to get closer than five or six meters away, staying just far enough so that Draco could barely see him through the wavy haze of the heat from the lava. He shot spell after spell, curse after curse, but it was difficult to judge if he'd actually hit it or not - it didn't respond in any way. He had to find a way to help her, but it was shooting spells at him so fast that he could barely find time to think otherwise.

"Draco, my wand is useless up here! It must be a spell!"

"That puts a restraint on things... I'm trying to think of something to do!"

"Try multiplying the rock beside mine! If it gets big enough, maybe it can sink just enough that I might be able to get off the side! Try Geminio - it works both ways, multiplying by touch or just doubling something!"

He nodded, and as soon as he'd fired his next curse, he pointed at the rock under her feet. "_Geminio!" _It did multiply, but not in the way that they'd hoped - it just created a duplicate, which was not supported by magic and fell into the lava below, creating a splash that only barely missed Draco.

"Okay, Draco, not that one! Try the growth charm! It's, oh, what is it... Harry mixed it up with his colour-changing charm for his owls, it's... Auctus! Latin for growth, I think that's just it!"

He tried again, and it worked - the rock grew. But it didn't do what they'd hoped - it didn't lower.

"There's only one way, then!"

"Draco, you can't!"

"I've got to take it! I've got to let him hit me. Again, _Auctus!_" It grew larger, and after a third time, it was large enough to nearly cover the top of the volcano. She could easily jump off, if she were low enough. The only way to do that, however, was for Draco to allow himself to be damaged by the spells that the shadow cast - injuring him. Once she was safe, she was pretty sure her wand would work again, and she'd be able to escape with him and heal him. It was their only shot.

"Fine! Be careful, Draco!"

He tucked his wand inside his sleeve and let this first curse hit him - it was nothing but a stinging jinx, but _Stupefy _followed soon after. The effects were unmistakeable - he was thrown violently backwards and half the sense was knocked out of him. The stone only lowered a few meters. At this point, the contestants inside the stone dwelling had heard the raised voices and Draco's proclamation, and were working their hardest to escape. Their seemed to be nothing making the stone indestructible, so Harry worked as quickly and carefully as possible to bring down the walls without crushing those inside.

Draco was hit this time with _obscuro, _blocking his vision. It didn't matter, he wasn't going to aim at anything anyway, but it made it more difficult for him to stay safely on the ground when he didn't know where the rock started and lava ended. He was hit next by _incarcerous _and he was glad for it - she was nearly low enough to jump, he could just see the shape of the rock falling slowly downwards. He needed to be hit only once more, but as thick ropes came at him from seemingly nowhere, he heard a loud grunt and then felt the last spell hit him.

It was a simple hover charm, but the effects were strange - the ropes were tight, but he was no longer being held to the ground. They were constricting on him mid-air, and he could feel a rib crack, then another, while he heard Hermione's screams and a shout from somewhere behind him. He was being moved over the lava by the hover charm. He saw Hermione lose her footing, and the last thing he had time to do while conscious was silently send a hover charm _her_ way to keep her from falling. Maybe whoever was grunting would help her by then. He had to hope.

And then everything went black.

* * *

"You're awake, oh thank Merlin."

In all honesty, he'd been awake for nearly half an hour now. He'd simply been waiting, watching, seeing what had happened. He remembered a stinging hex, and cloudy vision, and incredible pain in his chest, and then everything got really fuzzy. He felt like he'd been sleeping for days. Hermione had been sitting beside him, casting various healing spells and checking for fever or injury, and he'd only just now opened his eyes.

"Unfortunately. What on earth happened to me?"

"We didn't know if you'd ever wake up, we... Draco, I was so afraid."

"Of what? What happened? Who is this _we _you speak of?"

"Well, actually... it was Harry."

"I thought he was locked into that big rock... _thing." _

"He was, but he broke out when he heard screaming. It shot ropes at you, and you were being squeezed to death over the lava. You just... before you passed out, you used a hover charm on me. You saved my life."

"And apparently, somehow, you saved mine?"

"I was much too scared. Actually... Harry did. He used _relashio _first, and then levitated you to the side... once we were sure you were still breathing, I had escaped and you'd survived. We'd... we passed."

She dug in her pocket for something, and produced a golden locket no bigger than three centimeters across. "We did it."

He grinned, but even that was painful. "What happened to me?"

"After you decided to take the hits, the spells got progressively worse... you broke a few ribs, one of them came through your skin, it's gruesome..."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a full day."

"Where is everyone else? What happened to Harry after he saved us?" _Not that he gave two shits about the prat, but he did sort of save his life - the question was obligatory, he supposed. _

"I... they haven't come down yet. After you complete it you're supposed to come down the opposite side. Much easier path, actually. But no one else has." She bit her lip, and he couldn't pretend not to see the tears that formed in her eyes. After everything he'd done to her... but he had saved them, in the end. It hadn't made up for it completely, but it had done a good chunk.

"I see. All we can do, then, is wait. Come lie down with me."

As if on cue, he heard shouts. Harry.

"Oh, thank heavens..." She clambered out of the mouth of the tent and beckoned to him. "Draco, come on!"

"I can't even move, I..."

"Oh, hold on!" She handed him a vial from her pocket. "I forgot. Drink this, you won't feel a thing." He did as he was told, and didn't doubt for a second that she was right - of course, in seconds he felt light as air. Upon standing up he found himself only in a pair of his sweats and no shirt, bandaged from stomach to chest. There was a bit of bleeding. She'd probably been caring for him the whole time. He smiled and grabbed her hand and as the sun set, they walked towards the two pairs descending the volcano - a set of strangers, and a set that was very different - one that was the worst enemy, and one that Draco could, potentially, _eventually_, call a friend. Or at least, someone he didn't hate as much as he did before.

* * *

The fire was dying down between the six, then eight, then twelve of them - six groups who had descended, all had luckily survived. There were still many more, and while the losses in this group hadn't been entirely deadly, they were all close. Sarah, of the third team who had joined the rest of them up the hill, was recounting the story of how she'd lost three of her fingers on her left hand in the battle - and showed the bloody nubs to prove it. Everyone grimaced, and those who drank - namely, all of them - took a swig. It had been a trying twelve hours, but the sun had not yet risen again and most were afraid to leave this place while in the complete darkness. They had little to no clues of where they should be going, and chose to collectively stay together until morning.

Hermione, bruised and shaken, had had a bit to drink. Draco noticed, just after this second or third time, that she was quite the lightweight. If he'd been vindictive at all, he might have reminded himself to remember that for a lonely night, but he shook the thought from his head. He wasn't vindictive, and she probably wouldn't hate sleeping with him again anyway. He smirked, taking the bottle from her for a drink and setting it on the ground between them. When Sarah had finished her story, she asked Hermione and Draco to tell theirs - they had, apparently, been closest to death, and the story hadn't found its way around the circle yet. Hermione started and entranced the group with a retelling of the battle for a few minutes before she was interrupted - by Harry.

"So, Harry had just broken out of the little stone house, and Draco was... "

"Well, he was close enough to bloody _dying_, wasn't he?" Harry's brows were angled, his cheeks were red. He'd probably had more to drink that Hermione and Draco combined, and that was saying something. "And it was lucky that I broke out, because if not you'd have both probably ended up dead."

"Harry!"

"It's the truth, you know."

Draco cleared his throat. "Harry, actually, I wanted to than-"

"And you, Hermione... you could have jumped. Once on the edge, you could have saved him yourself. I don't know how we didn't break the rules and just get killed then and there, d'you know what I mean?"

Hermione shook her head, and the rest of them laughed. Harry was probably not in the best state to be talking, let alone awake and out by a fire. Ginny tapped his shoulder and whispered what could have been a suggestion to go to bed, but Harry shook his head.

"Nope. Staying here a bit. There's... Hermione. It's been a while."

"Intentionally."

"Oh, don't say that."

"You made your intentions pretty clear, Harry Potter."

"What's going on?" Ginny looked puzzled. Draco, on the other hand, looked smug as could be. He knew the story that Ginny didn't. And if this panned out like it looked it might, she'd find out soon enough. A stab to damn Potter's heart if there ever was one. Bloody _Saint Potter _saving his life. It was rubbish.

"Nothing, Ginny, Harry's just referring to our last fight, and..."

"And why the two of you aren't friends anymore?" Her pitch was higher than last time. She was definitely getting nervous. Had she, perhaps, had suspicions all along? Or was she just wondering why Harry and Hermione weren't friends anymore? Draco extracted his arm from Hermione's grip and leaned back on his hands, watching the drama unfold. It was cruel, really, to just let them have it out like this. He should stop them, before Harry ruined his marriage. It would just be _too_ sad. Ha.

"Yes." They both answered at once. The next thirty seconds consisted of each of the two of Harry and Hermione starting sentences at the same time and stopping abruptly after, likely in a manner of letting the other one speak first. Hermione finally cleared her throat and spoke loud and clear.

"Besides this challenge, Harry and I haven't seen each other in years."

"How many years?"

"A number of years. Probably..." Hermione scratched her head, as if it might help her think in her inebriated state. Harry laughed, openly.

"Since the day you woke up."

"From my coma?"

"The very thing."

"And why is that?"

"Because, Ginny, it's a long story, Harry's drunk he doesn't know what he's talking about..."

Harry laughed again. It was getting on Draco's nerves. Hermione looked insanely flustered. Harry's laughs subsided and he looked at his wife. "No, it's not really that long of a story. And no, I do not, not know what I'm talking about. I know perfectly well. Right?"

"Harry, please..." Hermione's face was unlike anything he'd seen before - he'd seen fear, but never had he seen anyone this _nervous_.

"No, no. She would find out eventually anyway."

"Harry, nobody else even knew! Only us and Luna, and now Draco..."

"Oh, Draco knows then? Well, that makes four. And as Ginny is my _wife_, she should be five." Harry put air quotes with his fingers around the word _wife _- something that, of course, offended Ginny intensely.

"Harry James Potter! I don't know what's gotten into you but you must tell me what is going on _right this instant." _

"You know, you're rather like your mum when you're angry... anyway, Hermione and I sort of shacked up after the war."

"Excuse me?" She looked like she'd been hit with a sack of bricks. Draco could not remember a time where he'd ever laughed so hard at the Weaselette...

"Harry!" Hermione had begun to tear up, one ran down her cheek and off the side of her chin. "You're the one that didn't want anyone to know!"

"Oh, no. It's probably for the best, anyway. You see, Gin... love. I was with Hermione. For quite some time. We lived together, ate together, slept together, worked and breathed together. It was... the best. Simply the best. And one day, I decided that Hermione was the one for me."

"You're joking."

"Oh, but wait! There's more! I proposed to her. We were going to be married. And it was all going to be okay. Until you woke up. And that, naturally, changed everything - I couldn't have you waking up after this long to find out I was with Hermione. So nobody found out. And I came back and swore that _you_ were the one for me, while Hermione was still wearing the very ring you have on your hand."

This was something even Hermione hadn't known - he hadn't even bothered to buy a new ring, or sell the old one back. On closer inspection she could confirm that yes, this was the ring she and Harry had picked out, after he'd proposed to her, out of nowhere. It was Hermione's dream ring, really - a little old world charm in the metalwork...

"Oh, that's low, Harry."

"Gin, now, you haven't heard the best part." Harry's laughs and smiles had turned grim. His lips were pursed tight, but he still appeared to be smiling at something. He took another sip off the bottle and shook his head. "Oh, that burns nicely. Anyway, the best part of it is..."

"They were living together." Draco had finally sat forward, tired of this back and forth. He was tired, and frankly, Hermione looked closer to a mental breakdown than he'd ever seen her, since they'd first met. He needed to end this, and _now _- for all of their sakes. "They had been for a while, which was the _shacked up_ term. And instead of breaking things off with Hermione in some sort of civil, polite, _not ruthless _way, he packed up all of her stuff and set it in boxes in front of the front door. Didn't even send her an eviction notice, really. Just kicked her out, after everything."

Harry shook his head, as if rattling around his miniscule brain would help him connect thoughts. "Malfoy, how do you know all this?"

"I have my ways."

"Harry, is this... is this true?" Ginny looked frightened, and disgusted, and worried. "Is it?"

Harry took a long pull off the bottle. The awkwardness in the group had caused all but the involved parties to leave by now, and so Harry had no fears about falling straight back, arms out to the side, and laying on the ground, sprawled there like a tired child. His chest heaved, and Draco watched him, waiting for a response. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione got up and went back to their tent. Draco stood to follow suit, and as he was stepping away, he was close enough only to hear Harry's response. In a tiny, low voice, he barely breathed out the confirmation that Ginny had been dreading, and that Draco personally didn't like hearing about.

_"Yes." _

Oh, he hoped either he or Hermione had packed tissues. He had a lot of comforting to do tonight, and though he wasn't good at it, he knew that step one was always to offer tissues. She'd probably just hex him for it, anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HUGE confrontation with Harry - so sorry if the chapter is a little shorter than usual, but there's still a bit that happens. They finally talk. And Draco is _NOT _happy about it. Next chapter we get a small Ginny/Harry confrontation and then the big move onto the next part of the challenge. Read on, dear friends! And enjoy/review! Cheers!**

* * *

"Just let me talk to her."

"You really are brainless if you think I'm going to do that."

"Malfoy, this really isn't any of your business. This is between me and Hermione."

"And Hermione is quite a close friend of mine, and I've never broken her heart."

"What's that got to do with anything? And a 'close friend' huh? Is that why you picked on her all through school?"

"I picked on her because she was friends with you, Potter - nothing more. She understands that. We're working together wonderfully, now." The intended meaning sat around in Draco's mind, making him smirk. Indeed they were working well together - in the challenge and personally. Hermione was currently sitting in their tent near a camp of other challengers, plotting out their next move and trying to figure out what clue the locket held. Draco, Harry, and a few others had made a trip into a muggle village nearby to gather food and supplies for the next leg of the challenge, but on the way back through a densely tree-lined path, Harry had caught Draco's shoulder. The following confrontation was not one of Draco's favorite moments of the day.

"So, what? You're her friend now?"

He'd had enough with Potter's incessant babble. He wasn't going to intentionally let Harry talk to Hermione. He snapped at him, "I'm more than that, Potter, and you'd do best to not stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

Harry's silence beside him was cold and unforgiving. He realized, all too late, that he'd just told Harry that he and Hermione were more than friends. The resulting conflicting emotions on Potter's face were nearly comical - surprise, hurt, sadness, anger, confusion, bewilderment.

"Going to speak again, Potter?"

"Not to you. To Hermione, yes - not to you." They reached the end of the path, and Harry immediately stalked towards Draco's shared tent with Hermione.

"Hermione! Please! I need to talk to you!"

There wasn't immediately an answer, but Draco watched as Hermione opened the tent door and allowed Harry in - then waved to Draco, almost a warning. _Let me talk to him. _Draco groaned, taking his purchases out of his backpack and setting the load down. He hoped this wouldn't take long. Potter had already wasted enough of his day.

* * *

"Care to explain what you think you're doing here?"

"We need to talk, Hermione, I... I can't believe Ginny knows, she knows everything."

"And that's your own fault - you were drunk. You told everyone everything."

"I know, but now that it's out, there's just... things are different."

She huffed out a breath and closed her eyes, using her full concentration to answer calmly and without shaking. "Everything is always changing, Harry. Everything is always different. Just because circumstances are different, doesn't mean things have to change. I've been telling myself that for years now."

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean that you let things change because you were frightened. Ginny was in a coma and the circumstances were fine - you and I were... together. And then she woke up - circumstances changed. You freaked out, and your opinion changed. Your actions changed. When they could have stayed the same. You could have stayed true to your word."

"I'm sorry, I..."

"No. You _proposed_, Harry. Do you know what that's like, to get a confession of love like that? To have someone tell you that they want to spend every day with you for the rest of both your lives? And that they love you more than anything else on the planet? It's ridiculous, how life-changing that is. It changes your life because if you say no, you risk losing the relationship, the friendship. If you say yes, you're making a commitment - to the other person. To a life together. I said yes. _You _asked, and _I_ said yes. That was a promise - not just something to throw off when your ex-girlfriend wakes up from a coma."

"There's so much I want to say. You don't want to hear any of it."

"No, I don't - not really. But you're going to say it anyway, Harry, so get on with it."

He let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair. She'd always loved watching him like this - trying to sort through a difficult problem. He weighed every option, every outcome - for someone so intuitive and quick, he could be rather thoughtful when faced with a tough decision. He sat down, stood up again, and paced around her in a circle. He slowed his steps as he walked around her, hands folded on top of his head, until he'd finished the roundabout and stopped, letting his hands drop to his sides.

"I broke things off because I was _scared_. Nobody else knew about us, and the fact that we were going to come out with it was frightening enough. And then Gin wakes up and she's going to assume it hasn't been that long, she's going to hope that I'd waited for her... I didn't want to disappoint her, still. And _I know _that's not an excuse for what I did. I know that. But it's just... that was my reasoning. And now, yes, I see that it was absolute shit and that I really..." His voice lowered, as did his eyes. He looked at his feet now, kicking the threadbare carpet beneath his trainers.

"I really hurt you, Hermione. And I know apologies mean nothing at this point, but... I'm sorry. I really, really am." She heard his voice crack on the last word, and it very nearly broke her. Despite everything, despite all that he had done, there was still a part of her that loved him. And while she often hated that small part of her heart with every fiber of her being, it had never spoken louder to her than it did right then.

"Harry, I... it's not an excuse. You know that. But I know that there isn't one, really, so what more can I expect? I'm not saying I'm sorry for the emotional strain you've put on yourself. I'm saying that I'm sorry that you've been suffering - even if you caused it yourself."

He sniffed, and when he lifted his head, Hermione could tell that he'd just barely stopped himself from crying. He shook his head, smiling slightly. "I did do that. Too much of that. And I just... thank you. For not being rough with me. And for everything that you ever did for me - there's a lot."

"Oh, honestly, Harry. It wasn't more than anyone could expect from any great friend."

"Battling evil? The hunt for horcruxes? Putting up with Ron? Doing my essays? Slapping Malfoy that year?" His ideas trailed off. That last one was a little different now. She pulled up a weak smile and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes. Well, things have obviously changed a bit, haven't they? He's my partner now, here, and he's really changed. He has."

He grumbled something that she couldn't quite understand.

"Pardon?"

"I said, _he's more than that._"

"Well yes, he's a really excellent friend of mine as well, and..."

"No, more than that even. I had a feeling before, but..."

"He said something, I'm assuming? Yes, well, the Death-Eater-In-Training thing went away, but the temper did not, I see. I'm assuming you were arguing? On the way back from town? I saw you both when you walked up and I opened the tent for you."

"Yeah, and... he told me you're more than friends. That's rubbish."

"It's not."

The silence Harry experienced then was unlike any other. He found himself entirely speechless. So she hadn't just forgiven Malfoy, she hadn't just befriended him, but she'd _fallen for him_? That was absurd, it was...

"Your face is turning blue, Harry. Breathe."

He did - something he'd forgotten about - and then looked at her. She was sitting on a step now, looking towards the tent entrance.

"I've only ever had feelings for three men before this. You, Ron, and Viktor. Viktor had to go home at the end of the school year. Ron disappeared. And you packed half of my things, binned the rest, and didn't give me so much as a farewell. Draco, yes. He wasn't the nicest to me in school. But schoolchildren always make fun of those that they have a crush on - it was on the minds of many, even then. And he has never left me - not that he's had the chance - and he's... you'd have to be in my situation to understand, Harry. He's really changed. He really cares about me, and I really care about him as well."

"Do you love him?"

"It's too soon to tell."

"But it's possible?"

"Anything is possible, Harry."

His fist came down on the table suddenly, making her jump.

"Harry James Potter - _you _walked into my tent. _You_ intended on apologizing, or talking, or whatever. _You _are the one here trying to make nice with _me_. So trust my decision in Draco or call me an idiot - I really don't care. You lost the privilege of me giving a shit when you left me."

Harry felt a stabbing pain in his chest. She was being harsh with him, and rightfully so. He whipped around to see her, and she was standing again, just a few feet from him. She crossed the space between them, eyes blazing, and shook her finger at him.

"All these years I've thought about things I lost in the war and the aftermath, Harry. I lost my parents. I lost some of my best friends. I lost my cat, and my sanity, and a year of my life. I thought, for so long, that I'd lost you too - that I'd kept you in my pocket only to see one day that you'd gone forever. But that's not the truth, not really. _You _lost _me._ Someone who loved you enough to want to spend their life with you. Someone who cared about you more than I cared about myself. That's a lot to give up. So yes, I lost a few years of wasted love and wasted time on you - yes, I lost a few thousand galleons having to move into a new place and buy new things and starting to live my life again. Yes, I wasted _oceans _of tears on you. But _you _are the one that lost _me. _Not the other way around."

He nodded, turned, and left the tent. Draco didn't let thirty seconds go by before he was beside her, sitting on the floor. She leaned into him after a moment, crying and muttering something about lost time, and he didn't care a thing about it. She'd done it - Harry had come out of that tent looking ultimately broken, and Hermione had finally gotten this out of her system. She laughed slightly, sniffed her nose, and shook her head.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"It's really, finally over."

"Good."

"I know."

He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her around to the front of him and sitting her between his legs. She rested her back up against his chest and he curled his shoulders over her, protecting her - always. Even as night fell and they stood, starting to prepare dinner and talking over their plans for the next day, Draco could feel the warmth of her lithe form against his chest, her hands resting on his knee and thigh, her shoulders rising and falling against him while she breathed. They finished their meal - a full meal, a luxury compared to what they'd been eating recently - and slid into bed together, exhausted from the emotionally draining day. He pulled her in as close as he could, and before he could realize it she had turned around to face him and was kissing him properly, making his insides melt and his head all fuzzy.

"Hermione, I..."

"Shh." She snaked her arms around his neck, allowing them to move even closer, writhing softly against each other. A low moan escaped her mouth and he hitched his knee up, spreading her legs. She made the move to sit on top of him. She was the one reaching for his shirt hem. And she was the one whispering things in her ear about him being more of a man than anyone she'd ever been with. If she wasn't careful, she'd be inflating his ego - among other things.

* * *

_Quick Preview - Sort of. _

"Draco, I was thinking... do you remember the old fable about the locket?"

"The enemies coming together to become allies and whatnot - yeah, what of it?"

"I think that has something to do with it. Maybe not just because of the fable, but it's a lot like the challenge."

"So what do you propose?"

"I think we need to go back a little - to the Volcano."

"On _purpose_?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yes, okay, I know I haven't been updating as regularly. But now I have the internet all the time at my new apartment, so I'll be updating a little more frequently... I have a ton of other fics going on at the same time, go check those out. This chapter is going to go into the Harry and Ginny confrontation, Draco's going to dig through his brain and remember things that could give them a major advantage in the challenge, they're retracing steps back to the Volcano, and a new clue in the challenge is introduced - something they'd walked right past, before. Also, while I'm listening to "Skinny Love", both by Birdy and Bon Iver... though I usually prefer the Bon Iver version, Birdy's new cover is really good, and I listened to it while writing the 'fight' scene towards the end. Nice angsty bit. Keep that in mind.  
**

* * *

He flipped the locket in his hand over and over again, the chain twisting up and releasing with his motions. It was small, no bigger than a midsection of one of his fingers, and a dingy, scratched gold. Of the three clues that had been replicated and earned as clues, he felt the locket to be the most useless. What could they get out of a locket? They surely couldn't fit a tiny map in there, even with magic. The crystal ball teams had apparently been hearing whispering from their clues. And the book teams had a multitude of information - though perhaps too much.

But a locket? Where could it lead them? Hermione, oblivious to his musings, was ten steps ahead as always, chattering on about returning to the volcano and what else had to be done. She was brilliant, thinking of the tale of the locket. It was practically ingrained in all of them. Another old tale that most people wouldn't think twice about.

A wizard and witch, madly in love, are forced apart by arranged marriages. He was basically royalty, she was a pauper. Every day for twenty years, he snuck out of his estate to drop a flower at her doorstep. Every day for twenty years, she told her husband that the flowers were picked from around town. Believing his wife to be lying, since that particular color flower was found only within the estate gates and made specifically for the lady of the estate, a muggle, he forbade her from bringing the flowers into the house again. She ignored his demands, and sensing that something bad was going to happen, had a miniscule portrait of herself painted for her lover, who might one day come into great power. She fastened and charmed a locket out of the metal from the wedding band her husband had bestowed on her, charmed so that her beloved would have to do two things to open the locket - which would keep her portrait safe from her lover's wife's prying eyes. First, he had to dip the locket in the tallest Volcano in the land where his father had been born. Second, he would dip it in the deepest lake where his mother had come from. It would open, and he would be able to gaze upon her. In the end, it proved essential - her husband, on seeing the gathered flowers again, ended her life, for loving another man. The difficulty had lay in his inability to constantly sneak out to see her portrait. She had seen this difficulty, and in fact planned it. And so the wizard would decide to cast off all of his worldly belongings, and live his life traveling back and forth between the lake and the volcano, forever seeing her face and hers alone.

It was a bit cheesy, really, but Draco couldn't complain. It was all they had to go on. The locket was warm now to the touch - he hadn't even let it go to put it in his pocket. They'd been packing and planning all morning, attempting to leave the grounds by the morning.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Lost, somewhere?"

"Just rethinking the fable of the locket. It really seems like all we have to go on, doesn't it?"

"We've tried every spell we can think of. And we've tried to find a way to get it to open with every remaining clue in the box. I think that's our best shot."

"I do too, and -"

There was shouting outside - more like shrieking. Hermione, having known the voice for years, could almost immediately feel the color drain from her face. She carefully opened the flap of the tent just an inch, peeking out to see a very red-faced Ginny throwing a number of objects at Harry, who appeared to have taken shelter behind a large rock, holding his hands over his head to cover himself.

"Oh, shit."

_"Harry James Potter, _don't give me that _shit._ I only didn't speak to you about it yesterday because it hadn't fully settled on me the extent of what the _fuck _you had said the night before. I thought you _waited _for me, and now I find out that the whole time, you were fucking that _bitch, _you were _engaged to her?" _

Hermione resented being called a bitch. As far as she was concerned, she hadn't done a thing to Ginny with any intent to hurt. She'd been in a coma. They thought she'd never wake. And when Harry had admitted feelings for her as well, was she really supposed to hold back on happiness because of a younger woman with little to no brain activity? Putting the idea aside for later, Hermione listened closely again - Harry was speaking.

"Gin, please! Let me talk to you about this at least!"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say about it! What on Earth could you possibly tell me that could make me feel any better? That it was a mistake? _You bought her a ring! The very one that's on my finger now! _And you were living with her, sleeping with her, up until the very day that I woke up. You can't lose feelings like that, that quickly... do you still love her now, then? Is that it? Is that the reason you're barely paying attention when we make love? Or why you never want to spend time with me anymore? Is that the reason you've been so distracted on this whole challenge thing? Because she's been here, distracting you? Obviously, she found her own... whatever Draco is, and doesn't need you anymore. I have you now! Me! Not her!"

Before Hermione could realize it, Draco was standing over her shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Someone sounds a little jealous."

She jumped, but laughed softly. "I don't know. She's... upset."

"She's just found out that her husband is still in love with you, most likely, and may have never stopped being so. And that he's lied to her for a number of years, completely hidden the relationship. You'd be a little upset, too, you'd think. But it didn't happen to you, Hermione. It happened to her. And with the way she's treated you from the beginning of this... she apparently didn't trust you before. I think she knew something."

"I don't know about that, but..."

"Care to explain why she's so overprotective of him, then? To you? I mean, not that she wasn't sort of that way back in school, anyway, but... especially now."

Hermione hadn't thought of that before. She sat quietly, listening to the remainder of the conversation that she could hear easily from their tent. After a few minutes, the screaming had quieted, and on second peek, she saw Harry and Ginny sitting together on two small rocks, heatedly discussing something - obviously, they were now talking about it. But if Hermione knew Ginny and Harry - and she did - he was frequently apologetic, and she'd always been nearly desperate to be with Harry. They'd inevitably be fine, despite what Harry might or might not still feel for her.

* * *

"We'll take a few days. The fable definitely fits - the volcano being in Spain, and the lake in Italy. After that it gets fuzzy, but... we'll travel slowly. See if anyone follows. Volcano first."

"And so we head back to Spain, against our better judgement."

"Hush, Draco."

"Yes, Dear."

She blushed at his use of 'dear', and after stuttering slightly, continued. "I'm serious. We'll leave tomorrow. I want to make sure we haven't missed anything else before we leave, and head off in the wrong direction... I'd hate to get to the top of that Volcano again for no reason."

Draco nodded solemnly, remembering that both of them had almost died that night. Almost as if from outside his own thoughts, he watch his body, limp and unconscious, drifting over the lava, as Hermione was falling closer and closer towards it. If it hadn't been for Potter - bloody _noble, excellent _Potter - they'd be dead. Hermione had finally helped him to pack up the last bits of their camp when they heard shouting again.

"Hermione Granger!" It was Ginny again. Lovely. Hermione, in a typically Hermione move, turned to Draco and said only one thing before Ginny got to them.

"We didn't even have time to figure out where to go next, around the Volcano..."

"Granger! I need to speak with you, now!"

"By all means, Gin, speak away. I'm not stopping you." Draco knew this was his cue to leave, and decided to test his own patience even more - and get a little fun out of it - by walking over towards Harry, grinning.

"Cat fight?"

"I've never seen Gin this mad... not at anyone. She's furious with me, but she's acting like it's all Hermione's fault... I tried telling her otherwise, but..."

"If she's not going to believe you anyway, don't bother trying. Women are stubborn." The pair of men watched while Ginny yelled things - harsh, horrible, _loud _things - right into Hermione's face, not pausing to let the other woman speak. After a moment, out of breath, Ginny began to cry, and Hermione did nothing still. Draco could see her lips move - she'd said something to Ginny - but couldn't hear it. All he could tell was that it was not what Ginny had wanted to hear. She straightened up again, getting in Hermione's face and - this was what snapped Draco and Harry both back into the situation - pulled her wand on her, threatening harm to much too far a degree.

"Hermione Granger _I will kill you _if you come in contact with my husband again. He's a married man now, and I won't have you parading around trying to steal him from under my nose _again."_

"I never stole him, Ginny! You weren't even together during the war. And you'd been in a _coma_. For _months._ He came to me, too."

_"Because you tricked him!" _

"Gin, I couldn't have tricked Harry into anything, and you know it! I want no part of Harry now, quite frankly I've moved on to bigger and better things."

At this, Draco nudged Harry, grinning. Harry couldn't help but miss the implied joke there, but consented to simply grunting and continuing to walk closer to the women with Malfoy, who spoke first.

"Hermione, love, I think it's time to leave..."

"Don't you stop her now!" Ginny's face was as red as her hair, her face a mess of emotions. "We're not done talking!"

"You may not be, but Hermione clearly is. Potter?"

Harry said nothing, only nodded and stared at his feet. Ginny did not accept his agreement, however, and stepped quickly - a little too much so - towards Hermione. Upon seeing that all of their belongings were in her hands, Draco grabbed Hermione firmly by the shoulder and apparated them away from the scene.

Hermione, not expecting that at all, proceeded to vomit in the clearing.

"Draco... what the _fuck_."

"I had to get us out of there."

"No warning?"

"Ginny could have grabbed on - or worse, Potter."

"Where are we?"

"To be honest? Just around the hill. I just had to get them thinking that we were far away by now. I know you don't have everything settled yet, so... I made time."

It was a good plan, really. She wondered why she hadn't thought of it herself. Draco had beat her to the point once again. She didn't know if she could handle this happening all the time. They set up camp, stayed the night, and in the morning moved on to Spain. Only, what they found there was not what they were expecting.

* * *

It was the ghost-like figure that stood above her as she cowered in a corner. Draco was semi-unconscious against the wall of dirt and stone, just stirring, and Hermione's wand was just a meter or so too far. She was done for, they were both going to die, and...

Magic. Magic wasn't the key, never was. They'd become so used to using magic in their every day lives, in every fight, that none of them had tried something completely different. Logic.

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm not here to desecrate your space. I'm here because I have a task to complete." She was glad she'd grabbed the locket from Draco on her way up. The figure had stopped advancing, and she held the locket up to it. In seconds, it was gone.

After reviving Draco and collecting their gear, Hermione noticed a small scrap of paper that hadn't been there before, right where the figure had disappeared.

_Congratulations on discovering the secret of the Volcano - few do so, and this is a point where most challengers who do not finish, will meet their end. Continue to the top of the Volcano once more - obviously, you know what you're here for - and once done, go down the opposite path, the one you came up the first time. If you wish to stay and map things out or plan, continue halfway down and set up camp in the clearing between hills. If you do not, follow the path completely to the bottom before leaving. _

They had instructions. Good. She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, helped a still-groggy Draco with his, and together the pair ascended the Volcano. Hermione knew she'd been on the right path when the locket immediately began to glow brighter than she'd thought possible, emitting light like a bulb. She tucked it away and they set down the other side, setting up camp.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Hermione?"

She barely looked up. Her cheeks were hollow, the bags under her eyes getting darker and more pronounced by the day. They'd descended the Volcano and, worried not just for Harry but for the general mass of competitors, Hermione insisted they stay until others started showing up. She'd thought that three days tops was a good time frame. Those three days had passed eleven days ago. Their magically extended (thought not by much) tent had sprung a leak, leaving the pair living out of what was barely a two person tent. At least the body heat was good for something.

"Hermione, please... you've got to eat something."

"They could be dead, Draco. All of them. And as much as I despise a number of them... I still care."

"You're worried about Harry."

"Not... not Harry in particular."

"What, you're worrying about Ginny then?"

She glared at him, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. "I'm just worried."

She'd been snappy, cold, and unwelcoming. He'd always known her to be selfless and compassionate, but this? He sighed. Only two things could cheer her up like this - a full, hot meal, and inebriates.

"Come on. We're making the pasta."

"No, Draco, we really should save it..."

"We can get more in Italy, we've got to go back to the lake anyway. _Aguamenti._He filled the little pot with water, set it over a fire, and prepared the pasta, sauce, and sausages. Hermione's eyes grew wider and wider as they cooked, and Draco knew she would finally eat more than a few bites of granola. When it was finished, they had finished eating, and both were full, he pulled out the second thing - a bottle of firewhiskey, shrunken down. He resized it, uncapped it, and offered it to her.

"Ugh. I haven't had a drink since Harry went and opened his mouth."

"Have one, then. It'll make you feel better and you know it."

"Of course it will." She tipped the bottle back, immediately feeling the warmth through her limbs. The blanket was no longer necessary, and the comfort of the tent was awfully close. But the comfort of Draco was closer. Night fell, and in his arms, Hermione finally found a little peace.

"If they never come back... it's not my fault. And I was mad at them to begin with. I'll be sad, of course but..."

"We knew going into this challenge that we could die. Yes."

The firewhiskey was taking it's full effect, making her a little drowsy, and much more open.

"Draco let's... let's go back into the tent. I'm awfully cold, and quite tired to be honest."

"Of course, 'Mione... I'll leave the fire on for anyone to see if they come through." She nodded, guiding him by the hand into the tent. Once inside, they lay down together, close as can be.

"If they... if they die, Draco. And it's just you and I. Do you honestly think we can finish this challenge? We'll only have one of three clues."

"I think we can do anything, together. Your brains, my power... honestly, Hermione, I don't see how we missed out on us being such an excellent pair when we were younger. We're sort of... right for each other."

She began to change into her pajamas, and he saw her bare back dimly against the light streaming in from the fire. Gods, she was beautiful. How had he ever thought otherwise? Before she could grab her shirt, he laid a hand on her arm.

"Hermione, I..."

She seemed to understand what he was thinking better than he did. Slipping off his shirt, Hermione slid her body over his, capturing his lips as soon as possible. It was a heated, heavy moment, one charged not only with want, but with a slowly moving, underlying something else, as well. _Feelings. _Real, honest to Merlin feelings. It wasn't some schoolboy crush, it wasn't a drunken hookup, there was more to this than either was willing to admit at the moment, and though they were scared to admit so verbally, neither missed out on the opportunity to do so physically. Clothes were shed, love was made, and nearly an hour later, Hermione found herself laying on her back, cushioned by blankets, with Draco's strong form towering over her. She could sense a tense moment, and as he began to seize inside her one last time that night, tears came to him freely. He'd never felt anything like this from a woman... even his past endeavor with Hermione had seemed like a silly hookup compared to this. This, _this _was making _love. _Something he could not remember doing before, ever. Her arms clung tight to his chest and neck, and his weeping was only more apparent as he semi-collapsed onto her, tears now soaking his face, sweaty hair in every direction.

"Hermione... that..."

"Shh. We'll discuss it another time. Listen."

Laughs were heard, and the crackling of several fires. On another glance, Draco could see that other groups had entered the clearing - and immediately recognized the voice of Ginny Potter. They were safe. No more worrying. And on what had just happened, he could just...

She delicately turned his head with her fingertips. "That wasn't drunken sex."

"No."

"That was... it was really beautiful, Draco."

"I have to agree. That..."

"You wept. Openly."

"You're so beautiful. I couldn't... the thought of being with you was overwhelming."

She smiled up at him, kissing him once more before patting the spot beside her. "Come on, Draco. I think it's time for bed."

He obliged, snuggling in behind her. He had to try his hardest not to cry again, with this beautiful creature sighing softly against his body. It was on this night that Draco Malfoy changed, for good, for the better.


	9. Chapter 9

"You realize, then, that last night was the night in the photograph?"

"Hmm?"

"The picture in the box. We didn't know how it could know our future but... it did. That photograph. You were... crying. And it was me."

"'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"You're brilliant, but please, wait for any sort of normal conversation until after breakfast. Or at least until after we get out of bed."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You're an idiot. It's noon. Everyone is getting ready to leave. I've been out twice to check. Wake up."

He looked over at her, hair still mussed, in a flannel and shorts, her boots laced tight. The small tent was completely packed except for a change of his clothes and the sleeping bag he was now sprawled all over. It was probably time to leave, then.

"Fine."

* * *

An hour later, the pair found themselves completely packed, heading towards the group of challengers assembled in the center of the clearing.

"Have you figured out the clue yet?"

"We think so, you?"

"Not even close. At this point they should just snap our wands and kill us."

"Amber!"

"It's the truth."

A few groups, clearly, were bickering, the stress of the challenge getting to them. Draco, seeing Hermione's look of worry, reached down to grab her hand, squeezing it lightly and smiling at her.

"Clearly, some pairs were not fully prepared for this."

"Yeah... clearly."

When at last it seemed that all remaining pairs - four less than they'd started with, someone noted grimly - were together, there was a bit of awkward chit chat before they heard a noise unlike anything they'd ever heard. It was between a screech and a roar, the noise made all of them drop whatever was in their hands to cover their ears, trying to shut it out.

"What is that? Draco?"

"I don't know, I thought you'd know... any strange creatures that can kill us that sound like that?"

"Just one."

"I was hoping you'd say something different."

"Like?"

"Like, maybe _none_?"

"Well, I wasn't going to lie! But I can't see them yet... they must be a little farther away... but in what direction? Shit, Draco, we could walk right into a trap, no matter what way we go... I thought it was a myth! They said they didn't actually exist! There have been searches, studies..."

"What is it?"

"There's no name for it yet - it's closely related to Kappa, a creature of the sea... trouble makers. But that's about all it takes from the Kappa. It's somewhat hybridized with a Bicorn..."

"Two horns? What's so bad about that?"

"Any contact with the horns, or the tails, for that matter - paralyzes you."

"Being paralyzed isn't that bad..."

"And then it... it eats your flesh."

"_That _sounds bad."

"We need to look. Everyone, keep an eye out. Wherever you see them coming from, run in the opposite direction. Fast."

Those who had heard her explanation were panicking, some ran off in random directions with no rhyme or reason. Draco simply stared down at Hermione, who looked whiter than any ghost he'd ever seen.

"You're bloody brilliant, you know that right?"

"Yes. I know. And it's about to save our lives. Careful. Keep looking."

On one side was a small lake, no more than a few hundred meters across, with a large cave entrance just to the west. The water filled the entrance of the cave. On the other side was another lake, slightly larger in size - and likely where the creatures were coming from.

"Do you trust me?"

"Hermione?"

"Do you trust me, Draco?"

He reached down to grab her hand again as the screeches filled the air again, looking her in the eyes. "With everything."

"Good. Then run. This way."

It was a good thing she chose to move when she did - slightly humanoid looking, scaly, and light blue, the Kappa creatures were emerging from the larger of two lakes, screeching and stalking towards the group. Hermione pulled Draco by the hand towards the other lake, towards the cave.

"Are you insane? That's a cave. That likely doesn't let out on the other side. We could bewalking into a giant trap."

"We're not. I just have a feeling... You trust me."

"Of course."

"Then run."

They, along with a few other pairs of partners, caught on quickly to the new plan - get to the cave and fight from there, if needed. About ten meters from the opening, Hermione felt a sort of cool rush over her, and a shiver on Draco's end told her he felt it too. Other partners joined close behind, and it was then that they made the discovery - they were right. The Kappa creatures couldn't pass through. Whatever that cold rush was, it was a shield charm of some sort. However, the original idea was that all human pairs could pass through - in a short time, they'd see that they were wrong. The deep voice they were getting used to now, came in from overhead.

_Congratulations on making the smartest choice. However, you have realized that there is a shield charm - it will not protect all of you. Those of you who have entered have been allowed inside because, as we have advised you, you have learned to trust each other implicitly. Those who have not made the effort to do so, will not be allowed into the safety of the cave. The Kappa-like creatures will remain outside as long as there are teams outside to hunt down. They may apparate or leave the area by any manner they choose, but they will only be getting farther away from the definite next step in the challenge. Good luck._

Teams entered, and some did not - and the scene that unfolded before them was less than pleasing. People were eaten. Three of them. The remaining partner in the group of the odd man out was apparated away, though it did not look like he did it by choice. More teams were entering, but a few were not allowed - either escaping quickly or being paralyzed and devoured. This was most definitely the most deadly - and gruesome - thing they'd seen so far on this challenge. Hermione saw a pair running towards the cave, and upon recognizing them as Harry and Ginny, the color drained from her face. In no way would Ginny trust Harry now. They'd be shut out. As she'd guessed, she saw them reach the boundary - and immediately bounce back off it. Harry's eyes made contact with hers in that instant, and she screamed.

"_No!" _They were both white as ghosts now, and Draco stood in the same spot, frozen solid. As irritated as he was with the whole situation, he would never wish death on Potter - not now, anyway. He stepped forward, but Hermione seemed to not even notice him.

"Harry! Harry! There's got to be another way... can you hear me?"

He nodded.

"Good... you're going to need to convince Ginny to trust you. That's the trick. Do you understand what I'm implying?"

There was a moment of tense silence. After Hermione's intended meaning dawned on him, Harry gaped.

"How could I do that to her? After everything?"

"Harry, you need to do this. Please. You'll die. They're so close... and they're fast."

She was right. They were closing in on the last team left, Harry and Ginny. Draco watched, anticipating an outcome.

Harry pulled his wand, pointing it at his wand. Ginny's face immediately went from panicked to angry.

"Harry. What are you doing. HARRY."

With a look of deep regret and subsequently at hope that they wouldn't be frozen and eaten, Harry shut his eyes tight, muttering a spell.

"_Confundo." _Ginny's face immediately went a little slack. "Harry, what are you doing? Let's cross, quickly."

She grabbed his hand, smiling, and the pair crossed the boundary. Hermione let out a sigh, as did Potter, and Draco could only stand back in shock. Confunding his wife. Nobody else had tried to confund a partner - nobody else probably tried to think of it. Out of six who died, none of them had really tried to escape. They weren't good enough. Eight more had apparated away. And fourteen more were there in the cave, amazed at the events that had just transpired.

From Draco's observations, Ginny Weasley was unreasonably calm for the rest of the day, doting on Harry like he was the model husband. Hermione, on the other hand, was uncommonly silent, speaking only when directly spoken to or when she was in dire need of something. The night past, everyone slept, but no real noise was made until the next afternoon. And then all hell broke loose. Draco had just come back from a little pool of clean water a hundred meters or so back into the cave, where he had washed up and relaxed in the cool spring water. On returning, he heard hushed conversations and a bit of shouting that died down quickly.

"Did you really think I was that thick? Confundus doesn't work that way, Hermione. It made me a little hazy about trusting Harry, but it didn't make me forget why I distrusted him in the first place."

"I didn't, I was just trying to save your lives! Ask anyone! The two of you wouldn't have passed if I wouldn't have convinced Harry to confund you. You would have died."

"I'm sure that was your reason for convincing him. That's all, right?"

"Ginevra, please."

"Don't _please_ me, Hermione. You're being ridiculous! Obviously, he was faced with a choice, and he chose me. You're going to have to live with that."

"I'm fine with that! You can have him!"

These were the classic first signs of a cat fight. Harry sat on a rock a few feet away, looking torn. Did he stop it? Or let them argue it out? Just for precautions sake, Draco flicked his wand at he and Hermione's belongings, in case they needed to make an escape. It ended up being worthwhile - at next glance, Ginny was in Hermione's face, putting her hands on her shoulders, and shouting.

"Stay away from my husband! I don't care what excuses you give me or if you can convince him to confund me a hundred times! Stay away!"

It was at that moment that Ginny gave Hermione a hard shove, dropping her to the cold, hard stone beneath her. Draco didn't tolerate this.

"Hermione, come on." He helped her up, brushed her off, and gave Ginny a hard glare. "Don't get anywhere near her again. If I see you attacking my... Hermione, I will be forced to act back. Potter?"

"Yeah, just... go wherever you're going to go. Good luck." At this, Ginny turned on Harry, bickering with him while Draco pulled Hermione by the hand towards the back of the cave.

"Draco, where are we going?"

"Back. I don't know where, but we have to get you out of there. Yelling is one thing... violence is another. You saved both of their lives and Potter barely backed you up."

"You heard him while we were walking out though, right? He did back me up."

"Not until after you were sprawled out on the ground. Wait... do you hear that? Stronger echo. We must be getting closer to the back of the cave."

And they did. And only upon reaching the back of the cave did they see that the entire back was a flat, flawless wall. Hanging against this wall was a thick rope with a wide wooden disc at the bottom - a pulley system towards the top.

"Hermione, do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Yes."

"Do you think we accidentally stumbled upon the next step in this challenge?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She took his hand again, and they stepped forward. It was nearly pitch dark, the only light coming from her wand as they stepped forward, standing on the disc.

"I'll have to put out the light to hold on. Can you... hold onto me?"

"I planned on it." She could see him grin as she put out the light, stowing her wand. With the rope between them, both stepped on close, arms around each other. The lift immediately began to rise.

On the two minute ride to the top, many thoughts went through Draco's head - the beginning, when he was lucky to have her willing to be his partner. Her quick, intuitive thinking. Almost losing her. Having her for the first time. The moment they admitted there was seriously something more between them. In the time since the challenge had begun, things had changed significantly between them. He remembered what Hermione said about the photograph. She was right - it was the exact moment, right out of that night. He had been tearing up a little, though he didn't really want to admit _that_, and people had just come back into the background.

He _had _wept though. And while he wasn't ready to shout it from the rooftops, he knew exactly why. He had real, honest-to-Merlin feelings for her. And he was terrified of them. She could break his heart, if she wanted to, and she had no idea the real extent of the power she had over him.

"Hermione, I... I wanted to talk to you about the other night. And the photograph."

"I was wondering when you'd be ready to talk. Go on."

"I think... you know I have feelings for you. You know I care. But... I think if you're willing, we could make this work, after the challenge. A long term sort of thing. An official, out in the open sort of thing."

"Oh."

"I mean, just... think about it. Because I wouldn't... I definitely wouldn't hate being with you."

"I wouldn't hate it either. I just didn't think... that's what you wanted."

"How could I ever want anything else?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew they were true. He'd been searching for a connection, a real something, with someone for years. And he'd finally found that in her - one of the few women who would totally deserve the right to smash him into pieces. There was a moment of silence, until she shifted her body against his.

"I want the same thing, I think."

He reached down, without hesitation, and lifted her chin to face him.

"Hermione, I..."

"When Harry and I talked, he asked me if I loved you. I said it's definitely possible. A little soon to tell, but possible. I think that, I have for a few weeks now I think."

"I'm glad. I... just... I didn't need to be confunded."

"Pardon?"

"I didn't need to be confunded. At this point, we trust each other completely. Beyond the competition. I'm trusting you now with something I'm not sure anyone's ever seen - ever. With my heart. And it's... just don't hurt me. Please." He was crying slightly again. What was this? Why? He shook his head, but she smiled, chuckling slightly.

"I won't, Draco. Trust me on that. Don't hurt me either, or I'll hex you into next Tuesday..."

They were reaching the top, and a bit of light illuminated his face. It was vaguely like their trip underwater in the tiny vessel. But this time, there was so much more between them. He kissed her lightly, smiling.

"Let's get a move on then. We're in the lead, now, thanks to me..."

"Thanks to Gin attacking me, really..."

"That too. I'd thank her for that if she wouldn't try murdering me for talking to her."

"Yeah, best to stay away. She does have a bit of a temper. Weasley thing."

The pair laughed, and as the lift reached the surface, they stepped off onto a grassy hill, smiling and feeling immensely better about the challenge ahead of them - and each other, and their possible future together.


	10. Chapter 10

Their movements were careful, orchestrated. Since Draco's confession that he'd wanted more than just a fling, that he'd hoped this would last past the end of the challenge - their frankness with each other had temporarily simmered down, leaving their close interactions to a slight touch of the face, his hand at her back, her hand on his chest. In the small kitchen of their newly acquired tent, they had to squeeze past each other to pass in the narrow space. The entrance to the short hallway to the bathroom was the same - five feet long, and less than two across. Hermione, more than once, found herself waiting half an hour or more at a time while he fixed breakfast, to even consider going towards the kitchen. It wasn't awkward - not in the way one might expect when your childhood enemy has confessed his love to you and you have not only accepted, but reciprocated the feeling - it was more... settled. A bit nerve wracking. Charged. When night fell and Hermione took her spot next to him on the bed, his reactions were immediate - an arm over her waist, pulling her back into him. A kiss on the neck, whisper in the ear. And while he may have been fine and even-tempered about this official new change between them, she wasn't so used to it yet. It had been four days. She woke on the fifth day, miles from the caves and the people who may or may not have figured out that the only way forward, was back, and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Draco?"

Nothing. Not the bathroom. Not the spare bedroom. Not the kitchen.

"Drake? Draco?"

Not the sitting room. Or the closet. She finally peeked out of the tent flaps, eyes darting this way and that.

"Malfoy, I mean it..."

A whip of blonde hair. Oh, good. Though, come to look at him now, he could definitely use a haircut. Without his usual product, it simply fell limply around his ears, threatening to get longer and longer by the day.

"Hermione. You're up."

"I've been up an hour... what are you doing out here? It's freezing."

He shrugged, holding up the travel mug of coffee in his hands. "Got coffee. It's nice out, though."

He was right. She glanced around at where they'd set up camp the night before, and smiled. They'd made their way from Volcan Fuego to Lago Maggiore in just a few days time, apparating when they could to save what was left of their money. They'd set up camp just last night, and were preparing to dip the locket and begin the next step that very morning.

They had a lead on everyone else, but they were sure that most of the other teams were safe - at least, those that they cared about. The other team they'd been atop the volcano with, plus Harry and angry Ginny, and a few others that had been kind to them on the way. Hermione could feel that they were alright, somehow, and so she'd let Draco drag her along towards the lake and get them a substantial lead, while the rest of the teams would struggle to figure out where the two had gone and how to move on after that.

"Want some?"

"Hmm?"

"Coffee. I brought you some. Been keeping it warm with that charm..." He pulled a mug off the ground in front of him and patted the spot on the log he'd been sitting on, overlooking the lake. She joined him, taking the coffee and giving her thanks, and only blushing slightly when he slipped an arm around her and pulled her in closer.

"You ready for this then? We're definitely in the lead. If we keep up, nobody can catch us... we'll win."

"I know. And I am, yeah. With everything else going on, and us... I'm ready."

He smiled, kissing her temple. It was the sweet, unexpected gestures like this that surprised Hermione the most. The coffee. The kiss. The arm. Since when had Malfoy ever been such a gentleman? And since when had she decided to let him be like that - to her? She chuckled, leaning into him. Why fight it? Worst case scenario, they didn't work out. But he'd done a hell of a job helping her get over Harry.

* * *

"Okay." She smiled, weakly. His hand covered hers, holding the chain of the locket and preparing to dip it into the waters they knew all too well. As soon as the metal hit the water, he was glad he did. They were pulled, quite quickly, into the lake, straight towards the bottom again. This time, however, they did not go the entire way - instead slowing to a stop and finding themselves completely able to breathe, standing on the lake floor just thirty or so meters from the surface.

_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger - you are the first team to have reached this place, and you have a significant lead over the other teams. Many were lost in the last leg, and the original number of competitors has been cut in half. Some, or most, still live - some where not so lucky or skilled. Because of your lead, you will find in your box of things a scrap of parchment with two bits of information - these will be clues that you can use later in the challenge, but not necessarily in the next leg alone. You will also find that your locket has now opened - the picture contained within is of a woman in who resides in a village somewhere nearby. Find her, and she'll point you in the right direction. This is the fourth of seven challenges. The final will have no clues, no directions. You'll have to pay close attention to where you have been, where you are now, and where you will go still. Everything you will have encountered, matters. Good luck. _

"That voice is driving me nearly mental." Draco had time only to shake his head and mumble this statement before they were brought to the surface again, gasping for breath but totally dry.

"Me too. Check the box?" She nodded towards their bags, and he followed her directions. Hermione herself took the time to examine the locket - one half now swinging freely apart from the other - and the tiny picture inside. The woman pictured there couldn't have been much older than Hermione herself, but the locket and picture were very old - at least fifty or sixty years.

"It's a woman's name. And a set of coordinates." Draco was holding a piece of parchment no bigger than a playing card. "The name is strange, foreign - but European. And the coordinates... hold on..." He pulled a map from the pocket of his backpack and measured the coordinates against the lines there. "These are for somewhere nearby. Do you think this could be the village?"

"It's definitely possible - probable, at that. We'll check that first. Do you think the woman is the one in the locket?"

"That's also possible. Leave it to that stupid voice to tell us they'd be good later in the race and then have them be immediately important." He looked skyward, as if hoping that whoever was in charge of this couldn't hear him. Hermione laughed, checking the map once more and pulling him along by the hand in that direction.

"We're just a few miles away. We'll walk."

* * *

The coordinates had been for a little village - that much was true. But the woman's name wasn't familiar to anyone they asked, nor could they find it in any public records. The name was a loss, then. And they still had to find the woman in the locket, by small picture alone. They'd been in the village three days, camping just outside in a field for a few nights, and then spending a night in a hotel to shower and plan. They were getting restless, and already running low on money. There was a wizarding city a few hours away by train with a bank, but Hermione didn't want to get off track, and she wasn't sure they would even be able to afford tickets there. They were going to have to wait until they could get to a closer city.

"Draco, have you finished packing? We really can't afford another night..."

"Yeah, I've almost finished. We'll end up in the clearing again... I bet other teams are catching up."

"That's fine. We already know where not to look. They don't."

"That's true... there aren't many people I can think that would be left to ask."

"Precisely." She shouldered her backpack, and helped him with his. They walked just to the outskirts of town, set their packs down in the clearing, and had just finished setting up camp when they heard shouts.

"Draco! Hermione!" It was the other team from their Volcano task - Colin and Sarah. They were followed closely by a mostly unfamiliar team of men in their thirties, a quiet group who introduced themselves as Albert and Toma. Neither of them looked particularly friendly, but they gave their introductions and then babbled in a foreign language which Hermione analyzed as being French. She hadn't met a French wizard before, but she couldn't say she particularly liked these two.

The six of them set up camp and attempted to communicate against the language barrier, cooking for themselves and setting up a small fire in a packed dirt area. It was nice to interact with people again, especially people who spoke their language. Hermione and Draco told Colin and Sarah about what had happened to them since theyd last been in contact, and the other team told their story, too. Albert and Toma mainly just nodded and understood (or pretended to) but didn't say much at all, and retired early to bed. Soon, the other four did as well, and they each prepared for the next day - scouring the city for this woman and the secrets she may hold.

* * *

"Draco, where's the set of kitchen things?"

"In the pocket. I put them away myself last night."

"No, they're not here at all. The bag is right here, it was just here outside the tent all night. And the box isn't in here."

"Well... I don't know. I know I cleaned up and put it all away."

"Draco, you've lost them! We can't not have kitchen things! How are we going to cook? How are we going to eat? We can't afford to buy more, not now."

"I didn't do anything with them! They should be right there, I remember washing them, and..."

"And?"

"And you were distracting me, but I'm pretty sure I put them away..."

"Pretty sure? That's all?"She settled against the nearest rock, and began to cry. "We can't eat without them. We can't even rely on borrowing from other teams... they don't have enough to share either. Draco this is not good... how could you be so irresponsible?"

He said nothing, only retraced the memories in his mind. He was almost completely sure he'd put the box of kitchen ware - shrunken down to fit into a tin - right where it belonged, in a side pocket of his bag. But then, where had it gone?

* * *

Two days had passed. They'd scraped by on borrowing pots and pans and whatnot from Colin and Sarah, but they'd need to replace their own things soon. Sarah and Colin seemed to know something the rest of them didn't, and that day had been talking a bit about leaving. How could they be leaving already? Had they found her? Where? Hermione and Draco had been searching diligently, and had found nothing.

"'Mione, have you seen the maps?"

"The maps? Yeah, they're in the outside pocket again... why?"

"Just wanted to look at something really quickly, and can't find them. They're not in the pocket."

"That's odd, I know I put them in there!"

"You were the last one with them. Find them."

She searched through the packs for nearly forty minutes, checking every nook and cranny for their precious set of maps.

"I know I put them away! Draco, you must know..."

"Hermione, I thought my losing the kitchen wares was bad... but the maps? We can't do anything without the maps!"

"I didn't lose them!" I swear I put them away correctly!"

He rolled his eyes. It was, in a way, just like her to nag at him for losing kitchen things, but to not be able to even admit she'd lost the maps.

"You did! You lost them, Hermione. Somehow, you did. You're the one always pulling them out, and now they're gone... we can't afford more maps right now, we just can't!"

"We can use libraries... public information..."

"That's irrelevant! You know, you spend nearly three full days bothering me about losing some pots and pans while we're still in a camp, and you can't even be a little sorry about losing maps on an international tour!"

"Draco!"

"What? It's the truth."

"Yes, well... we can live without maps, but we can't exactly live without food."

"You're bloody right we can't, but we've cooked every meal since then, haven't we? And Colin told you himself, he'd let us have one of their smaller pots if we didn't find ours."

"If _you _didn't find ours, yes! That's not the point!"

"It is! Those are replaceable! The set of maps I had was a very, very good set - it practically told you how to wipe your own arse and whistled a tune while you did, those maps..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, obviously extremely angry with him. She hadn't been this mad at him since they were school children. "Fine. If you're going to be so bloody mad at me about a set of maps, do it. But don't talk to me until you realize how much of an idiot you're being."

"Fine!" He walked off towards the tent to set up his own bed. He wouldn't be sleeping beside her tonight. He wouldn't be sleeping beside her until she stopped being so bloody stubborn.

* * *

_Four Days Later_

"We've lost our lead, you know." He stood next to the rock she sat on, not caring if she'd answer. She hadn't yesterday, despite his pleading. Today's was a different approach. Seven teams had come and gone, and they had now significantly lost their lead on each of them - it was both of their faults, naturally, for being stubborn and refusing to plan. But four days was definitely workable. They definitely had time to catch up, maybe even regain their lead. She still didn't answer, however, so he sat beside her, partially bumping into her, and stared directly at her for what they both thought felt like ages.

"Staring is rude, Draco."

"So's ignoring me."

"You said you wouldn't talk to me until you realized how much of an idiot you were being."

"And I have. You're an idiot too, but I have. See, we could sit here for another few days in passive aggressive silence, or we could just forget about it, make do with what we have, and go on to win."

She said nothing.

"Riches, Hermione. Gold. Lots of it. And everything we've wanted and needed, for quite some time. And a slap in the face to Potter and his stupid wife. Isn't that what you want?"

"It's all I want. Well..."

He grinned. He could see the faint flush on her cheeks. "You wouldn't hate if I was part of that final package still?"

"No, I... I wouldn't hate it."

"Good. Then, if you don't want me to kill both of us off out of frustration, I suggest you get up and pack. I've got a theory. We've got to get moving if we want to win this thing."

She smiled, glancing sideways at him, making eye contact for the first time. "Fine. I'll pack my things. You pack yours. And what is this brilliant plan, anyway?"

"We cheat. Sort of. The Italians are muttering something about a cemetery and a dead woman. I think we know where she is, now."

"You speak Italian?"

"And French, Russian, Mandarin, Castillian Spanish, and Czech."

"I should have guessed."

"Of course you should have. I'm Draco Malfoy. Who else?"


	11. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! Update inside!

Hello, all! I know a bunch of you have been waiting for updates to Eye of the Storm - and I'm back! However, having read over the beginnings of it and noticed a few plot points that didn't quite match up... I'm informing you all that I'm entirely rebooting this fic. I'm going to start at Chapter One and revise, change a little bit, and then move on to Chapter Two. I'm hoping to have the reboot and revision done within the week, and then I'll be writing new chapters regularly.

I'm really excited to restart this fic with Draco, Hermione, and all of you. Cheers!


End file.
